Life as A Fox RM
by Kosmic
Summary: Life as A Fox Remastered. An old story I did along time a go redone. I wanted to make it better and longer. Please R&R and if anyone thinks that my grammar is bad I will look into getting a bata reader.
1. Transformed Into Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just somewhat the idea,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto just somewhat the idea,

**Note: **This is a remake of one of my stories I did, and tend to make it better. I would like to say I am sorry to everyone who has alerted me over the years. I haven't updated for a long time due to be lazy and life. I would also like to **note** I will update when I can, please don't rush me.

_Thought_

**Transformation Jutsu/Naruto the Fox**

Naruto partnered with Sakura and Kiba were assigned to the missing people that were disappearing in a near by village. It was at first considered a C rank mission till someone of royalty went missing. It became a concern and turned into an A rank mission. They were to find and capture or kill who ever was behind the missing people.

Naruto of course had his mind on other things, he wanted to get this mission done and out of the way. He had training he wanted to do so he could find his friend Sasuka. "Come on Kiba, Sakura before we lose him again." Naruto yelled out while they were in chase of a ninja who had hand in the disappearances.

Sakura gave a grunt to Naruto as she was trying to treat Kiba who would not slow down. Kiba was a little off earlier and had gotten poisoned. Kiba was very wild up and was being stubborn about being treated. "Kiba either slow down or stop so I could treat your wound! You are poisoned and it is effected your arm!" Sakura yelled at Kiba seeing his left arm turning red with some sort of growth of what it seems warts.

"Naruto can handle it, the guy is injured and Naruto can easily handle him! Naruto go ahead we will catch up in a bit!" Sakura yelled as she jabs Kiba in the stomach to make him stop moving. Naruto just nods and burst on ahead leaving Sakura to do her job.

The man had stopped near a rocky area with a smile. He was sure he would get one of the followers alone. After over hearing one of them yell out go ahead he was ready for his trap.

Naruto jump ahead and landed in front of Ninja. "Giving up?" Naruto asked only to hear the other ninja laugh. "You fell right into my trap!" He yelled out as three other ninjas appeared surrounding Naruto. Naruto made a small laugh thinking this would be nothing.

All four ninjas with lightning made a couple hand signs then hit the ground. Naruto did see it at first but now he can. He was standing in the middle of a sign. Naruto tried to jump out but what ever was going to happen happened. A weird light surrounded and engulfed Naruto.

Just as light dissipates Sakura and Kiba get there. Tears came to Sakura as rage came over Kiba only to seeing Naruto's clothing and nothing else of him. They saw the light then this. Kiba sprang forward in his rage and first off the closest ninja. The other three began to run only to get caught of by a very enraged Akamaru.

In a flash the ninjas were killed off, leaving Sakura crying and guilty. Kiba fist were shaking trying to hold back his tears. After a second Kiba eyes brighten. "Sakura Naruto is alright, think about it people are missing. That's what those ninjas do, what must have been a teleportation jutsu." Kiba said in a smile only to get a small smile from Sakura.

"If it was Kiba then his cloths would have gone with him. Thanks for trying to make happy." Sakura said trying to feel happy for Kiba. "Yea but if it was to kill Naruto why was his cloths not harmed." Kiba said now getting a confused look on Sakura who just stands there. After a moment Sakura walked to Naruto cloths and belongings. "We should report back maybe someone could figure this out." Sakura finished then gathered up all on Naruto's stuff.

Once they took a small kit fox walked out from behind a rock. It seemed to look dazed as it walked out then fell forward. Inside Naruto's mind Naruto was getting up from a cold wet floor. "Ah what happened?" Naruto said as he got up holding his head. A small laugh came from the cage in front of him.

"You could thank me you know kit. I saved you from a curse somewhat." The nine tailed fox said in an evil smile. Naruto looked at him with a bit of angered and confused eyes. "The jutsu those ninjas just performed was a curse to transform you for ever in a form of a fox. It seemed like a good idea at the time for me, but I can't let my dear host be a fox forever. I was able to get you out in time before it became permanent." The nine tailed said then chuckled as Naruto eyes blazed up.

"I am a fox!" Naruto yelled out in anger then began to think why those ninjas wanted to do such a thing. It passed by him quickly. "So I have to do is just transform back human, but I can't do sense my hands are now paws." Naruto sighed in defeat knowing he has to get someone to transform him back.

Outside of Naruto mind Naruto woke up in his new fox form. He tried to get to his feet but fell back words with a fluffy back on him. Naruto began to growl at him self till he felt his tail. He smiled feeling how comfy his tail was. _This cant be, too bad. _Naruto thought but still wanted to be human again.

This time Naruto does not want to fight gravity. He tried walking on all fours only to fall face forward and roll a bit. _This is not working._ Naruto thought to himself again then tried again. He got a little further before falling again. He growled then got up, instead of walking he ran. This time Naruto did not fall over, he was angry with himself and that was what was making him move.

It took Naruto a good two hours to get to the town where he, Sakura, and Kiba started in. He wondered around to find them. Naruto could not find either of them. _I better get back to home and se if grandma Tsunade. _Naruto thought then ran fast as he could back.

Hinata waited for Kiba, Sakura, and mainly Naruto to come back. She used the excuse to wait for her teem mate Kiba to see Naruto. She waited till she saw two people walking up rather slowly to the gate. She wince her eyes to see if it was them. It was but no Naruto, till she saw his close in Sakura arms.

Hinata's eyes widen with fear and sadness. _No, it can't be. Naruto is too strong to die…_ Hinata's thoughts trailed in her mind as a couple tears ran down her chin. When Sakura and Kiba got closer they saw Hinata. "Those are Naruto's cloths, where is Naruto?" Hinata asked as Sakura looked over at Kiba.

"Hinata it is ok he just disappeared like the people did in the village. All we found are his cloths he should be fine. He is Naruto the strong mouth muscle brain, don't worry he is alive." Sakura said cheering up Hinata. Hinata smiled happily knowing that could be the truth then face turned bright red.

"Hinata are you alright? Your face is al red." Kiba asked as Sakura was about to feel Hinata head. "Naruto…" Hinata started as her face got dark red. "Naruto is out there cold and naked." Hinata stated making Kiba cover his eyes as he cried in pain seeing the image in his mind. Sakura face turn a little red as well shakes in a small chill.

"Why Hinata, why did you have to say such words to put images in my mind?" Kiba cried as he falls to his knees still hiding his eyes with his hands. Hinata barely heard Kiba with the thoughts of Naruto naked in her mind. "Come on Kiba, we need to report this news to Tsunade now." Sakura said pulling at Kiba shirt dragging him behind.

Hinata stood there as if she was stunned with Naruto naked in her mind. She can image his upper muscles, in curves and perfect shape form. Then she imagines the muscular shaped legs. Hinata began to drool a little not caring if anyone saw her or not.

Naruto getting use to his fox form has gotten a bit faster and reflex able. He was able to jump over rocks and jump high enough to get to branches. The swift body made him quite as well so no wolf or any other animal could hear him. _Alright I love this body! Man there should be a style or techniques with foxes somewhere. If there isn't I am so going to make some. _Naruto thought happily loving the form the fox he is in.

Once Naruto got to the gate he saw the guards as well Hinata who is now less red. "Hinata thank god you are here. Can you help me please?" Naruto yipped giving notice to the guards and Hinata. "Hi there little fox are you lost?" Hinata said as she reached down to the fox. "Be careful that is a wild fox." One of the guards said as Hinata grabbed it.

"I am not a fox! Cant you guys hear me?" Naruto yipped out angrily but it seems as if Hinata and the guards could not understand him. "It is ok I am pretty good with animals thanks to my partners." Hinata told the guard then rubbed Narutos belly with a finger.

"They can't hear me darn it. That, that feels good a little low Hinata." Naruto yip happily shaking one his back paws when ever Hinata got to a certain spot. "You are so cute; with you I can feel happy. I guess Naruto won't be showing up soon." Hinata said then frowned a little. "That's ok because I got you now and you can live with me. My father shouldn't mind right Naru." Hinata said happily hugging her new found pet closely to her chest.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, if I did well it wouldn't be what we all know and love

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto, if I did well it wouldn't be what we all know and love. He he

**Note: **So that everyone will know I will be doing filler plots for some fun and profit of amazement. All fillers will be noted with "Filler" in the name. R&R

_Thought_

**Cunning as a Fox/New News for Naruto**

"Hinata no" Naruto yipped loudly trying to get out of her arms. Hinata was walking home with Naruto in her arms. "I need to see granny Tsunade, and quickly!" Naruto continued to yip hoping Hinata would just let him go.

Hinata looked at Naru and smiles. "Aw you want another hug don't you?" Hinata said then hugged him gently against her breast. Naruto face went solid red as well stopped struggling. "I give up, you can't hear me anyway." Naruto yipped then snuggles his face against Hinata with a grin for a smile.

"So all you wanted was a hug." Hinata said in a smile arriving home. Hinata walked in then slipped her shoes off next to the door. "I am home" Hinata announced with only her sister replying back with "hi".

Hinata went to the back of the house to check if Neji was training with her dad. They were they were in a middle of attacking. Hinata opened the door then closed behind as she walked out. She wanted to mention to father that she got herself a pet.

Neji after dodging a punch sees Hinata waiting patently stops. "Shall we continue this later" Neji tells Hiashi motioning his eyes to Hinata. Hiashi in a defense position turn to see Hinata waiting. "Right" with that said they both pull their feet together then bow. "You wish to speak to me Hinata?" Hiashi ask his daughter.

"Yes" Hinata replied and petted Naruto. Hiashi now notices the fox in her arms. "You got a pet fox." Hiashi said then closed his eyes to think for a sec. "I do not think it is a good idea for you to have a pet of your own, but I do not mind. This may actually teach you something as well make you feel better around you're the team your in." Hiashi said as he opens his eyes.

Hinata smiled then bowed "Thank you father." Hinata went inside as Neji drinks some water from a bottle. "Are you sure this would be ok?" Neji asked Hiashi as he only nods then gets into a fighting position ready to continue his match with Neji.

Hinata ran up stairs with Naru in her arms. "Yea I can keep you" Hinata said happily almost squeezing Naruto in a death huge. "Air" Naruto yips quietly. Once they arrived in Hinata's room she let Naruto down on her bed.

Hinata's room was almost the size of Naruto apartment. "Wow, Hinata's room his huge." Naruto stared in amusement. Hinata open a slide door in her room then looked at Naru. "Come Naru, you need a bath." Hinata said and once it reached Naruto's ears he jump away.

Before he reached the door to get out Hinata quickly caught him. "I don't think so Naru. You were in the forest you need a bath." Hinata told Naruto as he tries struggling free. "No anything but a bath, please!" Naruto yipped loudly as he was taken to the bath room.

Hinata put Naruto in the bath tub and held him down with one hand. He kept struggling but is being over powers. Hinata turned on the water then pulled Naruto under it. "Cold!" Naruto gave out a loud yip. "I should let it warmed up a little sorry." Hinata said pulling Naru away from the water. After a moment it was warm and Hinata continued Naru's bath.

Hinata grabbed some shampoo with one hand. Her other hand kept Naruto in place. "Sorry I don't have any dog shampoo, this will have to do for now." Hinata said as she pours some on his back and tail. Hinata then started to smooth it all over Naru she then rinses him off after that Hinata turns the water off. "There all clean." Hinata said finally let her hand off him.

"Finally" Naruto yipped then shook off as much water off of him as he could. "Hay" Hinata said getting hit from some of the water Naru shook off. Naruto's fox fur fluffed up. Hinata grabs a towel and one of her brushes. "No" Naruto yipped then quickly jumped out only to get covered by the towel. Hinata smiles as she lifts Naru up in the towel. She held Naru in one arm. "You are just the cutest thing." Hinata said lightly poking his nose.

After brushing his fur Hinata walks down stairs fallowed by Naruto behind. "It is time to get you something to eat. I bet you are hungry." Hinata said as Naruto stomach growls, the first thing that came to Naruto's mind was ramen. Hinata opens the fridge and takes out some pork. She cuts some pieces out then puts on a plate. She puts the plate on the floor Naru to eat.

Naruto looks up at Hinata with a sad face. "Ramen please" Naruto sadly yips leaving Hinata confused. "I get it you wanted it warmed up a little." Hinata picks up the plate and put it in a microwave. "Ramen" Naruto looks down at the floor with sad eyes. Hinata takes the plate out then places it on the floor. Naruto bits into one as his eyes spread open. "This is great!" Naruto smiled in a yip then quickly ate it all.

Hinata grabs the plate then cleans up her mess. Falls on his back happy, one of his paws lies on his stomach as a sign of gratefulness. "He looks so cute!" A voice came across the kitchen. Hanabi ran up to Naruto and rubbed his belly. "Does father know?" Hanabi asks Hinata as Naruto lets his tongue hang out happy. "Yes and he gave me permission to keep him." Hinata smiles at her sister as she finishes cleaning up.

"His name is Naru." Hinata said sitting down petting Naru's head. Hanabi gives a small laugh. "After your crush on Naruto" Hanabi teased Hinata who blushes. Naruto's eyes widen at the words "Crush on Naruto." _Hinata, she… she likes me that way? Stupid, stupid, stupid all those time Hinata face turn red and her freezing up. _Naruto thought remembering every time she did that thinking she was sick.

Hinata picks Naru up they way he was. "Well I am going to take a shower; I am going to leave him in my room." Hinata spoke to Hanabi who nods. "I have some homework to do if I get done and your still in the shower I might play with Naru a bit." Hanabi said then went to her room.

Once back in Hinata room Hinata let Naru down. Naruto was still in some shock knowing Hinata actually likes, likes him. "Now I am going to take a shower no peaking ok." Hinata said as she made her way to her bathroom. Naruto snapped out of his shock then went to the door. He tried to slide the door open but the door was locked. _Damn_ Naruto thought then took his time to see Hinata's.

Hinata had a double sliding door closet. Inside it had some of her shirts, but mostly more of her coats and jackets. Some shoes were at the bottom of the closet. Hinata has two shelve cabinets and a good dissent size corner desk. There are some photos of Hinata's mom around the room. Naruto remembers the news of Hinata's mother death. He knows how it feels.

Naruto doesn't know anything about his mother or father. For all he knows his they could be dead or went into the world. He doesn't even have a picture of them. _I know I have to get to grandma Tsunade and get help. The plan was to get to her as soon as possible, but now I feel I should stay with Hinata. So I could make her happy for her moms' sake._ Naruto thought as he lowers his head.

Naruto looks up at the ceiling. _I will, I will give a month to make Hinata happy. After that I will get someone to help come human again. _Naruto thought making a promise to himself. He then went over to Hinata's cabinets and opens the lowest one with his teeth to the floor. He looks in with a glimmer in his eyes. _As well have my own fun. _Naruto thought as he jumps into a pile of Hinatas bras.

After a couple of minutes Hinata comes out of her bathroom with a towel over her body. "Naru where are you." Hinata asks a little concern see one of her draws open. Naruto pops his head out with part on the bra on his head. "Naru" Hinata yells runs over takes him out then closes it. She smacks his nose. "Bad Naru bad" Hinata tells Naru in a small mean tone.

Hinata grabs some cloths then changes into them. "Sorry Naru for smacking your nose, but each time you miss behave I will smack your nose." Hinata said with a crimson face Naruto.

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **Sorry for ending this here and I am sorry I will do some time skips. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will state this now I am mainly sticking with humor, but I will be going through a lot of genres. Thank you!


	3. Fox at Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did or anyone else other then the creators we all know what would happen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did or anyone else other then the creators we all know what would happen.

**Note: **I would like to thank everyone for their reviews if I haven't yet. I also have a question for everyone. This question will also be hinted a little in this chapter. What will happen if someone would have happened to change into an animal, and stayed as one for awhile?

**Fox Instinct/Mind of a Fox**

Night fell into a peace of sweet dreams. Naruto was curled up on Hinata's belly as she slept in her under covers.Naruto of course was on top of the covers asleep. When morning sun aroused sun beams beamed through Hinata's window, straight through to her bed. Naruto awoke first he gave a big yawn as he stretches all four legs. "Morning already" Naruto yipped tiredly; partly surprised he could wake up this early.

Hinata still sleepy turns her body quickly away from the sun. This made Naruto fly off Hinata a couple feet from her bed. He landed on his upper back hurting a little. He lower back was plopped up against something revealing his white fur belly and a fluffy orange tail hanging down cover most of the white belly. All four of her legs were out. Naruto was not too pleased by this.

He could barely move for a moment till his body fell to one side. "Ok Hinata for this you get a rude awakening. Bonzi!" Naruto yipped jumping from where he was to Hinata's bed. He jumped up and down on Hinata till she woke up. With each jump he got a little high and on one jump he does a back flip.

On each jump Naruto did Hinata got annoyed. "Naru please a little longer." Hinata asked at first. "Please Naru quit it." Hinata then begged for him to stop, but to no avail. Hinata sighed "I am up" she flung up to surprise him as well teach him a lesson that back fired. When she flung up, she accidently head butted Naruto in the stomach. Naruto instead of fly back caught his in a hug around Hinata's face so he would not fly off.

"Lesson learned, almost getting head butted at a certain spot very bad." Naruto yipped with a scared face. Hinata tried to pull Naruto off her face, but he had a firm grip on Hinata's face. Hinata grinned and blows on Naruto white fur belly. This in fact freaked Naruto out making him jump off Hinata face in fright.

Hinata giggles as she watches Naru scurry away quickly under her bed. "Hey this is what you get for jumping on me Naru." Hinata said with some giggling in her words. She got up from her bed then reached underneath her bed for Naru. She pulled him out just so Naruto could see Hinata face.

Hinata had some pillow hair that she needed to brush out. Naruto just shrugs it off then snuggles in Hinata's arms. Hinata takes Naruto to her bathroom and sits him down on the counter so she could brush it out. "Every morning I have to do this. You though don't, you don't get bed hair like this you cute little fox." Hinata smiles as Naruto looks up at Hinata. "You she see my bed head in the morning when I am human Hinata" Naruto yipped then laughed.

Hinata looks at Naru in some surprise. She has never seen a fox laugh, it was like human laughter. Once Hinata fixed her hair she washed her face then brushed her teeth. "Come Naru" Hinata gave a gentle command as Naruto follows. Hinata gets out of her pajamas then put on her regular cloths. She makes a quick glance at her calendar on her desk. "Lets get something to eat, then after that we have to meet up with my team for some midmorning training." Hinata told Naruto then half ran down stares.

Hanabi was already making herself some breakfast. "Good morning Hinata and good morning Naru." Hanabi greeted them cheerfully. This was the first in the long time she has heard her sister so cheery. She smiled knowing it was because she had Naru. "I already chopped up some chicken for Naru, so go on ahead and make breakfast. You don't want to be late for your midmorning training." Hanabi stated putting a small plate of chicken on the ground.

"Food" Naruto yip and tackles the chicken making a small mess eating it up. "Thanks, and no wonder he was waking me up the way he was." Hinata thank her sister then explained what she meant as she quickly made something for her self to eat. "He was jumping on you?" Hanabi asked then laughed to herself. Hinata ate slowly, somewhat slow where Naruto thought no one could eat so slowly.

Once Hinata finished Naru was at the front door pacing. Hinata rushed a little to clean up her dishes as well Naru's mess. She ran to the door then got her shoes one. "Sorry you must have to go." Hinata stated now alarming Naruto to something else he didn't want to do. "Great I have to do that now and in front of Hinata." He yips as well hangs his head in defeat.

Once Naruto does his business he runs with Hinata then stops at a water fountain. "What is wrong Naru, I will be late." Hinata said looking at him then the water fountain. It hits her hard; she never got him anything to drink last night and this morning. "Oh god I am so sorry Naru. Baka, Baka, Baka" Hinata said hitting her head each time she said "baka." She picked him up and turned on the water fountain.

"Water" Naruto yips happily and licks up water from the water fountain for a good five minutes. Hinata at this pointed didn't care if she was late or not. She has a responsibility now taking care of a pet. Once Naruto finishes Hinata ran with Naru in her arms. She ran quickly to the meeting place passing many people on her way.

Kurenai watches as Hinata runs up. "You are usually here on time Hinata. Well anyone I am happy you three still like to train with me along in the morning, but today will have to be the last." Kurenai told the three happy they all like to have been by her. "What why?" Kiba asked, he always like her company. "It is obeys, she is pregnant." Shino responded to Kiba question. "I know that, by why last? We five were a great team; I don't want to lose sensei." Kiba pouted a little.

Sure they have done great on mission when became chunin. He just liked it when they were all together. "We understand what you mean Kiba, but when Kurenai sensei has her baby she needs to take care of him." Hinata said in a smile as well understanding his feelings. Kiba nodded agreeing, even though he didn't like it. He then notices the fox in Hinata arms.

"Looks like we have a new partner in our group, what is his name Hinata?" Kiba asks letting Kurenai also give notices. Shino already knew when Hinata ran up. "His name is Naru; he doesn't know anything yet though." Hinata smiles, Kiba smiles back but doesn't really seem he like Hinata choice of a pet.

"Hey I know a lot, just not in fox form." Naruto yips annoyed, Akamaru tilts his head a little towards Naruto. "Hey do you know what I am saying Akamaru?" Naruto yips some more only to get a loud bark that made Naruto tail stiff up and to make his spine feel like it crawled.

"Akamaru don't scare my little Naru like that." Hinata said only to get a half hug by Kiba. "Do not worry Hinata, Akamaru is not like that." Kiba smiles, Naruto though doesn't like how Kiba is half hugging Hinata. Naruto does not know why he has things feelings like this. He feels rather defense of.

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **If anyone has any questions so far ask away. I promise to answer them with out giving spoilers.


	4. A Day With My Fox

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only this creative idea I have.

**Thanks: **Dragon Man 180, Rose Tiger, Soundless Steps, (Kasuchi, Koichi), davethedark, GoingGhost, Passionate-Eyes, Bladez4Ever, and .x for staying with me so far.

**Note: **Sorry for not updating for two weeks.

**Who Is Training Who**

Shino began walking off on his own. He went off into the forest for his own reasons. It didn't really bother Hinata or Kiba much. They both know Shino is quite and is often by himself. They haven't ever questioned it, because they fully respect each other.

"Hey Hinata why don't you and I train together today, Akamaru can train and teach for fox a thing or two." Kiba said in his causal smile as he scratches behind his head. Hinata wasn't sure how to respond Kiba. She wants to train Naru herself but with the respect she has for Kiba she didn't no to him. "Sure" Hinata let go of Naru quickly.

"Be a good boy Naru" Hinata told him then ran at Kiba with fire in her step Kiba has never seen before. Byakugan was quickly active as well a couple swift hand swings, Kiba barely dodges them. He was wide eyed for the first time for Hinata's abilities. "What ever energy you have there Hinata I like it." Kiba smiled a launched a couple of his attacks.

Akamaru sat next to Naru and sniffed him. Naruto backed away see how huge Akamaru is to him. "Woe back off big it is me Naruto, don't hurt please." He yips only to get a hug lick from Akamaru. A few barks were let out towards Naruto. "I see you don't understand me." Naruto let out a small yip and a sigh, He had some small hope he would understand him.

Hinata had been dodging and or blocking each attack Kiba throw at her. She had no real choice because Kiba kept launching them hard and fast. After blocking one of Kiba's kicks Hinata did the only reasonable move she could sense it was wide open. She threw a punch at Kiba private part. Kiba yelled in pain "I am so sorry Kiba" Hinata quickly remarked. "It was the only move and on the battle field…." Hinata started only to be stopped by Kiba falling to his back and saying "It is ok Hinata."

Naruto fell over on his back then began kicking his legs around laughing. It amused him so much he forgot the pain when it happened to him once. After awhile flailing around laughing he lets his legs drop to the side. He was now catching his breath with his tongue out to the side. He worn himself out but he kept a smile on his face. Hinata was by Kiba side still apologies what she had done.

Akamaru was over by Kiba as well, Naruto didn't realize he moved sense he was a laughing fit. Naruto got up then ran up to Hinata at full sprint. He leap up to Hinata's shoulder then nuzzles her cheek. "Naru, I think we should train for awhile. You need to be a ninja." Hinata said in a smile while Naruto was half amused with her. He was already a ninja, just not the way he is now.

Naruto jump off Hinata and landed a couple feet away. Hinata walked up then bowed to Naruto. "Ok Naru, try to tackle me or knock me over." Hinata said getting into fighting stance. Naruto smiled and thought this was way too easy.

Naruto thought real quick then made his wide eye cute with tears then lift his paw up looking cute. Hinata loosened up and went to aw mode. Right after that Naruto leap up at Hinata head butting her in the stomach. Sure Hinata took a step back and kept her balance, but for Naruto his head hurt a bit. Kiba snickers and made a quick remark about that would never work in a real fight.

Hinata got back into fighting stance again and told herself not to fall for Naru's cute trick. This time after Naruto came around he ran between Hinata's legs then cress crosses between them. Hinata fell this time on her butt with a soft landing on Naruto's back. "Get off way too heavy." Naruto yips trying to struggle free from Hinata's butt. Hinata got up and Naruto made a quick leap away. "Nice Naru butt I don't think you want some landing on you." Hinata jokes as Kiba laughs to himself.

"Fine, let me try something from this morning then Hinata." Naruto said leaping up quickly catching Hinata off guard as well her face to his stomach. He clings himself to Hinata's face as she falls back to the ground. She was tackled down this time but she puts her hands on Naru's back then breathed in. It came back to Naruto what happened earlier in the morning. Hinata blows on Naruto's stomach for a good long while holding him there.

In the forest Shino was admiring some wild insects till he hears an odd familiar sound of a fart. The wild insects that were flying flies away from the sound and those on the ground dug into it. "That was kind of loud… Kiba" He told himself then walked back to where the others were.

Naruto was now on the ground as well on his back. He legs were stiff and he made no movement except for breathing. _Never again…_ Naruto thought to himself as his eyes bug around wildly. Shino walk out of the forest and stays his distance. Kiba notices him "Shino your back… what's wrong?" Kiba asked as Shino stares at him. "You let one out didn't you?" Kiba answers his friend with another question. Kiba felt hurt a little "No that was not me." Kiba responded seeing Shino eyeing Naru. "It wasn't!"

Hinata giggles then picks up Naru into her arms. "Hey guys I know we are suppose to be training today, but honestly I really want to spend time with Naru. I got him yesterday and I still haven't gotten him a collar or anything." Hinata admitted as well feeling guilty wanting to get away from them. They all have been there for about twenty maybe thirty minutes. Kiba didn't want her to go because he wanted to spend time with her, but likes seeing Hinata smile. "I don't mind, but later today I wish to talk to you Hinata ok." Kiba said with Hinata nodding. Shino didn't mind either.

Hinata went to town with Naru in her arms. She was not sure where a pet store was. She looked for awhile till she stopped in front of a certain flower store. Hinata smiles and walks, Ino is helping a customer at the cashier. Once the person walked away Ino saw Hinata. "Hey, Hinata getting flowers for Naruto again." She giggles making Hinata blush a little. Ino then notices the orange fox in her arms. "He is so cute" Ino said rushing over and patted Naruto's head. "She knows how many people already know Hinata likes me." Naruto yips to himself angrily.

"Not flowers today Ino, I am looking for a pet store. I found the Naru yesterday and well…" Hinata kind of stopped there seeing a smirk on Ino's face. "What" Hinata asks as Ino pats Hinata's back. "Nick naming your pet after Naruto… you have to tell Naruto you like him Hinata." Ino teases making Hinata walk out. Ino sighs "I will be right back, someone take over for me please." Ino calls out getting an answer from her mom.

"Hinata wait I am sorry for teasing." Ino rush to Hinata who sits down on a bench and cries a little. "It is not your fault Ino and you are right but, but I just can't. I don't have confidents; I can't openly say to Naruto I love him. Each time I write a letter I crumble it up." Hinata spoke with trembles in her voice. "Hinata" Ino sat down next to her and pat her back. "It is ok, you are shy and I believe I know why you can't say it to him." Ino said supporting Hinata, Hinata looks at Ino. "You do?" Hinata asks wondering what Ino knows.

"You are afraid that Naruto won't have the same feelings for you. Oh and if he does I am going to get Sakura and we will beat him up." Ino said with a sparkle in her eyes trying to cheer Hinata up. "No don't hurt him" Hinata felt sacred that Ino and Sakura would. Then Hinata look down at Naru who was looking up at her. She petted Naru knowing Ino was right, she is scared that Naruto would reject her.

Naruto listening in felt sorry as well stares at Hinata eyes. "Hinata I would never reject you, so please stop crying please." Naruto yipped then some what stood and licks Hinata face.

"Even Naru here is supporting you Hinata. Tell you what Hinata I will help you, I will make free time and help you build confidents so you can tell Naruto your feelings ka." Ino said in a smile making Hinata smile. "Thanks Ino" Hinata said finally growing her friendship with Ino.

"So why did you come in my family flower store anyway Hinata?" Ino asks as she stands up. Hinata stands up petting Naru's back. "I was asking you if you know where any pet stores are." Hinata said as Ino looks around "Hold on I will be right back." Ino runs back in the flower store then runs back out with a piece of paper. "Here are some directions Hinata, take care ok." Ino said quickly then ran back in the flower store to get back to work.

Hinata followed Ino directions to the pet store, but before she got there she bumped into somebody. "I am sorry" Hinata quickly said and bowed not knowing who she bumped into. "It's ok Hinata" Hinata knew that voice and looked up.

Kakashi was looking at the fox in Hinata's arms. "Kakashi sensei, any word on Naruto?" Hinata asks braking Kakashi concentration looking at the fox. "No nothing yet, where did you find this little guy?" Kakashi asks looking at Naruto oddly. "When I, I was waiting for Naruto to come back. He walked up and I took him with me." Hinata told Kakashi who was now in thought. Naruto smiled knowing if anyone his sensei would figure it out. "Your fox reminds me of a fox in the novels I read." Kakashi said making Naruto eyes go blank and head lowers.

Kakashi then walks away leaving Hinata confused. Hinata continues to the pet store and walks in. She looks around with a basket in her hand to put things in. The first thing in the basket was Naruto who has two front paws up and out of the basket as well his face. Hinata grabs an orange water bowl with a black inside, a matching food bowl, a squeaky ball, and a white collar. "There that's all you need, I don't think dog food would be right for a fox like you." Hinata spoke to Naru then pokes his nose.

Hinata gets a huge bag to put everything thing in even Naru in. His face and two front paws were out at the top. Hinata thinks he looks cute that way as well seeing the white collar around his neck. A small name tag in a shape of a paw has the name Naru on it.

On her way home Kiba caught up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata wait up." He calls out riding on top on Akamaru. "Training over?" Hinata asks as Kiba nods. "Yea and I was wondering if you would go out with me." Kiba's words stuns Hinata in place, Naruto turns his fox face towards him with anger. "Hinata I care about and notice you, I know you like Naruto but he doesn't notice you. Please will you go out on date with me?" Kiba asks getting a little out of his own character, a rare from him.

"Kiba, I am sorry I don't feel the same way towards you. If… if Naruto doesn't recognize me when I tell him my feelings then sure." Hinata tells Kiba then runs off leaving Kiba in a smile. "Hinata is my girlfriend you mutt, mine I tell!" Naruto yips loudly then growls towards Kiba. Akamaru growls louder and makes a large bark towards Naruto direction.

Naruto lowers his head into the bag afraid that Akamaru will try and get him. "Naru we are home and thanks for defending my feelings back there. Akamaru will never get you either ok." Hinata smiles then takes Naruto out of the bag into a hug.

**End of Chapter**

**Note:** Again sorry for taking a long time. To be honest I got board for awhile and ignored this. I can't leave everyone hanging so I updated. I also came up with some awesome ideas for follow up stories after this one. Now to see if anyone is reading this I am thinking the next chapter to be a filler of other characters of the show. To see what they maybe be doing.


	5. Human or FoxThe Fun has Just Begun

**Disclaimer: **I was told I could not own Naruto, but I am free to make up my own ideas.

**Note: **I am going to have some fun with everyone who is reading my story. No it is not making your own character but it is fun. Type what you can see Naruto do as a fox. It can be funny, adventures, or a dramatic scene. I will ad it to the next chapter; I might add more then one.

**Human or Fox/The Fun has Just Begun**

It has been a couple days now sense Hinata found her pet fox. Hinata has been happy as well have a new fire burn inside her. These were good days for her maybe her happiest in her life.

For Naruto it had been great fun days for him. Finding out more about Hinata's crush, what she likes, know her friends better and family. He was enjoying it a lot, full of excitement. Lately though he is forgetting he is human, and acting more like a fox then human.

It was night and Naruto is curled up like a ball over the covered Hinata who is also asleep. **Naru sleep well my fine kit. Forget the attachments of being human. Sleep well my kit in a form of our own. **A voice sang through Naruto mind then smiles a fox like grin.

In the morning Naruto gets up and yawns, stretching he legs. Hinata was still fast asleep and it has been a new ritual for Naruto to wake her up a new way each morning. He sat on Hinata's belly and thought to him self. _Yesterday I pushed her off the bed and the day before licked her feet to get her up. What should I… I got it! _Naruto thought up an idea then jump off her bed.

During his new training in fox form he has learned to use chakra in his new form. He went into Hinata bathroom and plugs up the bath tube. He paws at cold water knob turning it on. He used his chakra to make sure it would be really cold. He then ran back to Hinata's bed grabs her covers with his teeth and pulls it off. Hinata was only in her underwear and no pajamas. Hinata didn't wake up and was still asleep you could even hear her light snores.

Hinata's covers were kind of light and easy to pull. He took the covers into the bathroom and put it in the cold water. He then paws at the knob to turn off the water, after waiting for a sec he grabs the covers again with his mouth. It was a little harder to move the covers sense it was all wet and cold, but after using some of his chakra to give him a small bust of strength he moved it then threw it over and on Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widen as well burst up throwing the covers off of her. "COLD!" She shouted shivering then turns her head slowly towards Naruto. "Naru…" She said slowly and darkly towards her little fox.

Before Naruto could turn and run away from his owner Hinata quickly moved and was now holding him from his scruff. "Let's see how you feel about it." Hinata smiles then make her way to the cold covers. She wraps Naruto up in the cover with his face out so he could breath. Naruto began to shiver and get cold.

Once he was out and Hinata got finished with a hot shower and gets dressed, they moved down to the kitchen. Hanabi had made her breakfast and had put down some warm chopped chicken in Naru's dish. Naruto ran over to his food dish then chows down. "Good Morning" Hanabi sang in a smile getting a good morning from Hinata. Naruto though stopped eating and had a blank stare as if he had remembered something. He shrugged it off and kept eating.

Hinata opened the fridge and took out some milk, then took some cereal out of the cabinet. "Are you taking Naru with you today?" Hanabi asked Hinata who was still considering what she would do today. "Yea, but I am not sure what I will do today." Hinata said before she started to eat.

Once Hinata finished eating she cleaned up her dishes then prepared some refreshments for her father and Neji. She could hear them out back training and thought it would be right to get them something.

Naruto followed Hinata as she went back of her house. She set the tray down then slowly slides the glass door open. She grabs the tray walks out with Naruto a follow. Neji's was the first to see Hinata. "Shall we take a brake we have some refreshments." Neji had let Hiashi know who agrees.

"Thank you Hinata for the refreshments." Hiashi thanked his daughter then walks over with Neji. They both grabbed a drink and drank some. Neji places he cup down then looks at Naru. "I see you are taking care of him." Neji smiles then pats Naru on his head.

Hiashi looks over at Naru once Neji said something about him. He then looks up at the sky. He remembered a promise with the forth he wouldn't say a thing about the truth of the nine-tailed fox and Naruto. He feels though that Neji or Hinata might have already seen with the Byakugan.

"I have a question for both of you. Have you seen anything odd with your Byakugan in anybody?" He asked Neji and Hinata who were taken back by the question. It did come out of no where to them. "No father" Hinata responded where Neji had to think back. "Yes I have but I thought it was nothing." Neji said then looks up at Hiashi wondering why he asked.

"Who was it?" Hiashi asked another question back to Neji. "Naruto Uzumaki when we fought during the exams. Why are you wondering?" Neji asks now wanting to know why Hiashi was asking about this. Hinata also now wanted to know because Naruto was mentioned.

Hiashi took a breath before speaking again. "When the nine tailed demon attacked he was sealed into a baby child, that child was Naruto Uzumaki." Neji went wide eye and understood why he actually lost to him during the exams. Hinata became speechless and sad. She feels sorry for Naruto more then ever, it was giving her a reason to get closer to him. To comfort him so that, that demon would do anything to him.

Naruto though felt worried, now that Hinata knows who was inside him. He felt Hinata would no longer love him. "I feel sorry for Naruto, to bear such a horrid creature in him." Hinata said out loud, Hiashi looks at his daughter. "Neji brake is over let begin again." With that said Hinata went back inside with Naru in her arms.

Hinata walked up to her room then set Naru down on her bed. "There is no way father will allow me to go out with Naruto now. With that demon in him father would not even like to see him with me unless we were teamed up in a mission." Hinata told herself feeling down now know Naruto's secret.

"Hinata…" Naruto yips getting Hinata's attention then rolls on his back revealing his belly. Hinata smiles and scratches Naruto's belly. "That feels so good." He yips then lets out his tongue feeling better.

"Naru you keep me happy, thank you. That is why you are a fox not a human; you are fun to be around." Hinata smiles then smirks, she quickly removes her hand from Naru and blows on his belly.

Naruto yips out then gets away from Hinata. He makes his way under Hinata's bed and hides there. Hinata laughs a little then reaches under her bed to get Naru out. "I was only having fun Naru come on out.

Naruto jumps out from the other side with out notice then runs around the bed to see Hinata reaching under her bed with her butt up. He smiles as he leaps up on Hinata's butt. "Hey" Hinata said surprised as Naruto smacks her behind with a paw. Hinata grabs him with her other hand before getting up. "I got ya" Hinata giggles as she brings Naruto in a hug.

"You smell Naru, guess that means bath time." Hinata holds out Naru then takes him into the bathroom. "No, no bath" Naruto yips and tries to struggle to get away. Hinata starts the water and holds Naru in the tub. "No not again!" He yips out louder, after about a minute it was over.

"There nice and clean, today is also a good day to be cleaned too." Hinata tells Naru as she looks at her calendar in her room while Naruto shakes off the water. "Today we are going to the vet so you can your shots." On the words vet and shots Naruto disappears from Hinata's room.

"You won't escape from me Naru." Hinata speaks out loud then begins her hunt. She walks out of her room just in time to meet her sister. "Hanabi have you seen Naru? I am taking him to the vet today and he ran off." Hinata asks her sister who quickly thinks back remember a blur go down stares.

"I think he went down stares, why don't you use your Byakugan to find him?" Hanabi asks her sister. "It is much more fun to look for him this way. I will use it when I give up." Hinata says in a smile then makes her way down stares.

"Hmmm where oh where has, my little fox gone?" Hinata asks her self as she looks around. There are many places Naru could be hiding and after searching awhile Hinata activates her Byakugan. She had search pretty much everywhere in the house and Naru appointment is in about an hour. "There you are" Hinata makes her way to the kitchen, then up underneath the table.

Hinata grabs him then put a leash on him she got yesterday. "It won't be to bad Naru it is only a shot." Hinata tells him as she walks out side with him. He tries to run away but could not budge Hinata even with chakra added in with strength.

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **Please read and review everyone. Ok for some fun with everyone for the next chapter. It is going to be mostly all at the vet. Here is the fun part make up a scene and I will pick two scenes to add to it. I will give credit of the scenes on the next chapter.


	6. Sasuke ThoughtsVet Troubles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto if I did well, it wouldn't be Naruto any more.

**Spoiler Warning: **This story and this chapter ahead in the manga that I read of Naruto. If you don't like spoilers I am sorry.

**Note: **Sense I only got two from my reviews I will do two. Credit goes to DarkMagicianmon and .x.

**Sasuke Thoughts/Vet Troubles**

Sasuke sat down with another member Akatsuki. The Akatsuki member looks at him as "You know we are after Naruto Uzumaki, we can't tell yet why…" Madara was then cut off by Sasuke. "I know why, because you want the nine tailed demon that is seal inside him." Sasuke told Madara who was half surprised Sasuke knew.

"Ok then, reports has come in saying Naruto Uzumaki has died." Madara told Sasuke then looked over him to see if the news made him feel any deferent. Sasuke did not move or change his expression. "Naruto doesn't die so easily." Sasuke said in almost a cold tone.

"You are right; a group of people that have been changing people into animals for some reason or another had changed him. No one has seen this and they all believe they killed him. Naruto Uzumaki has been transformed into a fox, with this event all of his chakra has changed. He will be easier to catch, but it makes it oh so much easier for the nine tailed demon to get out." Madara finished then waited for Sasuke to think as well speak.

"Where is he now?' Sasuke quickly asks still with an unchanged expression. "He is now being kept as a pet by Hinata Hyuga." Madara answers Sasuke who expression finally changes. Sasuke's eyes lower a little as the clan name Hyuga crosses his mind.

"It will be difficult to get Naruto then; the Byakugan would see us coming." Sasuke first said then stood up. "Not just that, but…" Sasuke started then stops himself from continuing from speaking. "But what Sasuke? Is there something your hiding from me?" Madara asks wanting to know what is going on in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke says nothing he kept his mouth shut with the matter. "The clan sure is strong, but it is nothing to our clan remember that Sasuke." Madara finishes speaking then disappears. "Hinata… I know nothing of her but one thing." Sasuke walks out of the room with

It took Hinata sometime to get to the vet, due to a couple attempts of Naruto trying to get away. To no avail Naruto cave in, there was no way he could get out of the leather leash of doom.

"There Naru this is not to bad. See other pets here are also getting a check up." Hinata told Naruto who even though gave in was scared. Hinata walked up to the counter and hit the small bell. A woman walked up and smiles.

"You must be Hinata, and that cute little guy must be Naru. It will be about another twenty to thirty minutes." The woman told Hinata who thanks her.

Hinata looked around to see a few people sitting down. On of them also has a fox, she sat next to him. "Hi, sorry to bother you but I got my fox a couple days ago. Is there anything I should know?" She asked the man she sat next to.

The man looks over at Hinata then at her fox. "That is strange; I can't tell what breed your fox is. I would if I could but you must have a new breed of fox. I can give some help, but not a lot sense I don't know what breed your fox is." The man began saying as Hinata blushes a little know her fox is different.

"Great, Hinata is getting some help." Naruto yips to himself as the other fox snickers. "What is your name little kit?" The golden orange fox asks Naruto was surprised when she spoke.

"Finally someone I could talk to. My name is Naru, well it is actually Naruto." Naruto explained to the other fox. "I am Lily it is nice to meet you Naruto." Lilly paused after a moment. "That is the same name of the human my nine tailed cousin is trapped in." Lilly said then licks her paw.

"Yea, strange story but true I am that human. I was transformed into a by a couple people and I can't transform back." Naruto explained to Lilly who giggles. "I believe you; I can smell the nine tails sent on you. Must animals can tell, and some can not." Lilly then stood up on all fours. She is now twice the size as Naruto.

"I also can not help you transform back, I don't know that trick but I can help you with some tricks." Lilly told Naruto who was happy to hear such news. While Lilly and Naruto spoke a parrot was listening in.

"Yip, Yip, Yip!" The parrot started shouting annoyingly. Everyone scooted away from the bird and the owner, that trying to quite his bird. "Yip, Yip, Yip!" The parrot is trying to as loud as possible.

"Your fox is so cool sir." Hinata told the man who smiles. "She is a smart fox; it also seems she is teaching yours a trick or two." He laughs as Hinata giggles. "Thank you as well for your wisdom sir." Hinata thank him as he blushes a little.

Lilly showed her fangs a little getting annoyed by the bird. "Trick one." She jumps at the bird with chakra in her paw. She paws at the parrot's peak shutting it. She lands gracefully on all fours. "Silence is golden, a technique that silent's any announces." Lilly finishes as a grin went across Naruto's face.

"I will not show all of, my tricks kite so the only other one I will show you is multi illusion, a move that will let you make clones of you." Lilly puts some chakra in her paw then touches Naruto's forehead. "What did you just do?" Naruto asks nerves something bad is about to happen.

Lilly giggles "I transferred the knowledge to you with another move, you learn anything if I show you." Lilly tells Naruto and giggles once more. "One last thing you should about the clone one, physical action they do happens, much like other clone jutsu." Lilly finishes as the door opens from the vet.

A woman was holding a cat. The cat looked directly at Naruto with a glare. Before the woman could leave the vet with her cat, her cat jumps out of her arms then ran at Naruto. The cat tried to claw at Naruto who ducks making the cat cut through the leash.

"Naru!" Hinata shouted as everyone stares then backs away not wanting to get scratched. The cat was chasing Naruto through the waiting room. Naruto dashes under a couch where the cat could not fit. The vet doctor came out with a tranquilizer, knowing it was a cat attacking.

The cat waited for Naruto to come out of hiding from under the couch. Naruto came out with about thirty fox clones, they all pounce the cat at once. The cat tried to run but was pounced on before he could even turn around to run. The cones puff away as the doctor got close.

"There Mr. Snuggles sleepy time, ok who ever is next follow me." The doctor said as someone follows with a silent parrot.

Everyone took their seats again as Hinata was now holding Naruto. "You are not running away from this." Hinata told Naruto who actually hope the confusion might have helped him escape.

"Hey Lilly what are you here for?" Naruto yips to her as she leaps up near him. "I guess a check up unlike most animals here. Some look sick or even hurt." Lilly told Naruto who smiles.

A woman doctor walks out. "Hinata Hyuga, Naru please follow me and I will help you." She calls out as Hinata gets up and walks with her. She follows her to a room with a table. "Is this your first cute thing?" The woman asks only to get a lick from Naruto.

"Put him on the table with the straps, he will struggle." She told Hinata who does. "Why am I being strapped, stop?" Naruto yips and tries struggles free. Hinata gets him down and straps him.

"You won't hurt him right miss?" Hinata asks worried that Naru would get hurt. "Don't worry your little head girl. He will just be fine." The woman said flicking a needle then walks over to Naruto.

"No please no needles!" Naru makes ouch yip as the needle goes in his arm. "See that doesn't hurt does now, does it baby." The woman told Naruto who quietly sniffs in pain. The woman then checks Naruto pulse and heart. "All seems normal so far, I just need to take his temperature." She tells Hinata as Naruto calms down to relief.

Naruto opens his mouth only to get a small laugh from the woman doctor. "Naru you are a hoot." She says and gets behind him. "Ok, umm what are you doing…?" Naruto pauses then makes a fox howl feeling something cold go up his behind.

"There, there little guy that didn't hurt at all." The woman doctor said as Naruto was curled up in Hinata arms feeling quite violated. "That was so cold and oh so wrong." Naruto yips quietly in Hinata's arms.

Hinata walks out of the vet with Naruto still curled up. "There it is ok Naru, for a treat let's get you some treat. The man told me most foxes can have some treats." Hinata said walking to the market.

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **First of please review. I hope everyone enjoys and for more moment, type a scene for a wake up call for Hinata by Naruto. The more I get the longer this first part of my story will take place. There are plenty of plots for this story and Naruto ask a fox is the first part.


	7. Do not WorryBest Morning Ever

**Disclaimer: **We all have gone through this so why do I have to say it again? I don't own Naruto just this idea in away.

**Credit: **Wake up call by .x changed a bit by me. All of you will love it.

**Note: **This is the last chapter everyone gets a chance to make a wake up call. Send it through review, pm me, or email me. Thank for everyone who has given ideas. Once I have done everyone's wake up calls I will do some. After all wakes up calls are done this first story will end and promised sequels will happen.

**Do not Worry/Best Morning Ever**

It is morning again for Hinata once again, and this time Hinata was a bit prepared. Naruto at first tried to pull off Hinata's covers. Hinata had used a jutsu on the cover before going to sleep. The jutsu made the covers attach to the bed.

"So you are catching on now Hinata." Naruto said then saw Hinata's CD player with head phones. Naruto grins with a spark coming from his fox eyes. He laughed to him self as he jumps up to where it is.

Naruto uses his nose to open the cosset to reveal a calm nature CD. He tries carefully removing the CD with his paws. It took him some time to do sense he no longer has any thumbs. After awhile he gets the CD out of the player, and then he walks over to Hinata's CD holder with the CD in his lips so he doesn't damage it.

He sets it down next to the folder then looks through Hinata's CD folder. "Ok we have Sound of Rain, Sound of the Rainforest, Sound of the Birds, and Sound of the Ocean." Naruto was now getting annoyed at Hinata's Sound CD's. "Where are the loud CD's Hinata?" Naruto asks he keeps flipping through then smiles at a CD.

Naruto paws at the carefully to get it out of the flap it is in. Once out he uses his lips to carry the CD to the player. He places it in then paws down to make fit it. After closing the CD player he grabs the whole thing in his mouth to get it closer to Hinata, who was still peacefully asleep. He sets it down on the bed, and then takes the earphones with his teeth.

Naruto moved carefully around Hinata's head and slips the earphones over her head, then slowly and carefully adjusts them to her ears. After that done he uses his paw to max out the volume on the CD player. Naruto then turns it on then runs off.

"Sound of Thunder and Lightning" Naruto told himself then hid himself under Hinata bed once again. Hinata woke up with her eyes lit up. She threw the earphones off quickly. "NARU!" Hinata yelled getting out of bed.

Hinata getting use to know where Naru hides reaches under her bed and grabs him. Hinata pulls him out and glares at him. Naruto gave Hinata the said pout look, a look he was trying to master to get out of trouble.

Hinata smiles as her anger is lifted. "I can't stay angry with you, and the cute face." Hinata told him then grab Naru's cheek then pulls softly. Naruto smiles happily he has mastered the sad look.

Hinata puts Naru then heads to the bathroom. Naruto then hears the bath water running then thinks it was his bath time. He looks to see the bedroom door shut so there was no real place to run.

"Naru you better not try to hide, it is time we take a bath." Hinata said from her bathroom, Naruto hid under the bed again. Hinata walks out of her bathroom and looks around. "Naru you silly kit come out of hiding." Hinata reaches under her bed again to grab Naru.

Once Hinata pulls Naru out, Naruto face went red. "Hi… Hinata is naked" he yips to himself. "Come on Naru I did say we will take a bath." Hinata said in a smile. Hinata takes Naru to the bathroom then sits in a warm water tub.

Naruto did not move at all in the tub, he did not even struggle against Hinata. Hinata of course was questioning why, but she didn't mind. This time for once she didn't have to struggle with him. Naruto sat in the water facing away from Hinata repeating to himself not to look at Hinata.

"Come here Naru." Hinata picks Naru up and hugs him close to her chest. "Sense you are being a good boy and not struggle you deserve a nice hug." Hinata tells Naruto who skin is turning all red.

After the hug Hinata takes cleans her self up then cleans Naruto. She lets the water drain as she puts a towel on to get dry. Naruto does not shake off the water and allows Hinata to dry him off with a towel. "Naru are you ok?" She asks Naruto who now shakes off he took a bath with Hinata. He smiles to Hinata giving her an ok.

Once Hinata is dry she puts on her regular cloths. "Come on Naru time to eat." Hinata opens the door letting Naruto run down to eat. Hinata knew Hanabi has already token care of Naru's food. Naruto of course ran down and begins to eat some pork.

"Thanks Hanabi for starting every morning food for Naru." Hinata thanks her sister who wasn't there this time. It was Neji in the kitchen, and Hinata felt embraced for what she said. "Sorry Neji and thank you for feed Naru this morning." Hinata quickly apologies and bows to him quickly.

"It is alright Hinata; you weren't the only one to mistake me this morning. Your father did as well. It sounds as your Hanabi is sick today." Neji tells Hinata as he was doing some dishes. Hinata saw on the kitchen table a variety of eggs made, toast, and bacon.

"Are we having a visitor this morning?" Hinata asks as Neji just finishes the dishes. "No not really. Hiashi asked me to cook something for him and everyone before he left to see the Hokage." He finishes now getting Naruto's attention. "She summoned Hiashi to talk about some bad news." Neji finishes then stares at Hinata who now looks a bit nerves.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Neji asks his cousin. "I am all right, I am just concerned." Hinata tells Neji who now thinks that this might be one of his best chances to get to know Hinata a little more. It has bothered him at times that he doesn't know very much about her.

"Hinata this may seem out of character of me to ask, but I want to know a little more about you. We are basically family and I want know a bit of everyone in this family." Neji tell Hinata who is a bit taken back from this. To her this is way out of Neji personality.

"Well there is not much about me then what you normally see and hear from me. What do you want to know Neji?" Hinata asks as Neji ponders a couple questions.

"What do you do on your free time and what you think of me? I don't know Hinata there are many things I want to know. Are you in love with anybody?" Neji asks as Hinata blushes on the last one. Naruto is now looking up at Hinata.

"Who am I in love with?" Hinata asks herself then looks at Neji. "A lot of my friends have noticed who I am in love with. If I tell you do you promise not to tell father?" Hinata asks Neji who smiles and nods. "Naruto" Hinata says quietly, Neji blinks. "Who did you say?" Neji asks Hinata. "I am in love with Naruto, but I am afraid to tell him I love him." Hinata finishes with a red face as well tapping her index fingers together.

Neji just looks at Hinata as questions came to his mind. He didn't want to ask her any of them. He also has seen Hinata act near Naruto. He makes a small laugh. "Now I understand why you act the way you do around him, and I bet I know all the reason why you are scared too. A thought came to mind and I would laugh if it was true." Neji said in a smile.

"What is your thought Neji?" Hinata asks Neji who is laughing at himself. "What if, and I am saying what if Naruto already knows you like him that way." Hinata face turn rose read. "I am not finished Hinata, because this could be true. Ok and he like you back but he is not going to, just to make you strong. I mean he is waiting for you to tell him first so you can get over your emotion to him. You will become much stronger you are now Hinata if you let it go and told him." Neji finishes with Hinata wide eyed and bright red.

Naruto in fox form was also wide eyed. He would never do that; it would be against his nature. He would tell who ever he was in love with who he loved. Right now he loves meat. Naruto dives back into his food and eats.

At this time the front door opens and Hiashi walks in. "This looks very good Neji, before we eat though I want one of you two to bring some to Hanabi. She is ill and I would like her to stay in her room. After that I have something I was to ask both of you." Hiashi tells the two, and they both nod. Hinata took some and a cup of orange juice and places it all on a tray.

Once Hinata returned Hiashi motions to her to sit down to lessen to him. "The Hokage has asked for our help in a search mission. You both heard that the last mission Naruto was in, that he never came back. Well they tried looking for him with out our help and thought a team that could sniff him out would have better luck. That didn't work and now she wants either Neji or you Hinata to go out on a team to find him." Hiashi stops and looks at Hinata as well as Neji.

"I guess this means my team." Hinata spoke then Neji begun to speak. "Let me guess if Hinata and her group can't find him he is to be considered dead." Hiashi nods as Hinata eyes widen as she felt her own heart beat. _Naruto…_ Was the last word in Hinata's mind before she collapses to the ground?

"Hinata" Naruto leaps up on Hinata. "Neji help me bring Hinata to her bed. Why did she just collapse?" Hiashi said worried about Hinata for the first time in a couple years.

**Dream**

"Naruto no" Hinata yells as her team pulls her back. "Hinata we were given two weeks, sorry we have to return." Kiba tells Hinata as he holds her back. "Report Naruto is…" Shino began but was kicked by Hinata. "Don't you say it, just don't! Naruto is alive, he has to be!" Hinata shouts as tears come over her.

Flash

They were now in town the report that Naruto was not found, and is now considered dead. Everyone was at his funereal and they all gave their goodbyes. Hinata though stayed by Naruto's grave. "Naruto you can't be dead you cant. Naruto I love you, I love you with all my heart." Hinata cried out as a figure walks forward. Hinata turns to the figure then anger came over her.

Sasuke stood there quietly. "Go away! Naruto did all he could to get you back!" Hinata yells he though ignored her and walks up to the grave. "This is not my fault and you do not understand the bound I have with him." He said calmly and places a black rose on his grave. He then looks at Hinata, his Sharingan goes active.

Flash

Hinata was now surrounded with light with only Sasuke with her. "Slowly you will now the truth, but for now a message from someone you love dear." Sasuke says then finishes as Naruto appears. "Naruto"

"Hey Hinata, don't worry about. I am alive just trying to figure out how to get back. Oh and Hinata I…" Naruto fades away along with the rest he was going to say...

**End Dream**

Hinata wakes up do to a small fox licking her face. She moaned and looked around; she was in her room not just that she does not feel so hot. Neji walks in with a small hot towel. "You're awake, I was asked to take your place. You came down with a fever; it should not last till morning. I will be leaving soon with your group. Your mission was an asp, so take care ok." Neji finishes as he places the hot towel on Hinata head then leaves.

"Naru thank you for once, for not waking me up rudely." Hinata goes back with a smile. "Don't worry when morning comes your getting a wake up call." Naruto yips then lies down on Hinata's belly. "What were you going to say Naruto?"

**End of Chapter**

**Note:** I hope everyone enjoys please review and thank you.


	8. Chains of Light & DarkWind & Water

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto, just the idea of this story.

**Note**

I have decided this story is going to be 15 chapters. **Read here please, **I do have a plan for a sequel after this story. Though it is possible for two sequels and this is why I want everyone to read this part. I am not sure how I should do this. I will explain more on the final chapter. Also for those you now watch and read I try updated each weak, please no rushing.

**Chains of Light & Dark/Wind & Water**

Naruto slept peacefully in the bed drawer Hinata had made for him. It was made up of two soft pillows filled with feathers covered up by a soft red cover. It was nice, peaceful, and comfortable. It was also Hinata's plan so Naru would sleep later then he does, so she doesn't get another walk up call from her little orange fox.

As the sun rose over the horizon a beam of light went through Hinata's window. It woke Naruto up as it normally always does, so Hinata's plan had failed. She was going to be awakened by her little orange fox once again.

Naruto stares at his sleeping mistress, and thought what he could do this very morning. "Looks like I am almost out of ideas." He told himself as his tail wages slowly back and forth. Naruto looks around the room to see what he could use to wake to wake her. He then gets an idea after noticing Hinata's feet out of the covers.

Naruto jumps down from his bed down to the floor, and then leaps up quickly landing on the bed with out taking an extra step. Naruto was proud with himself so he smiles and mental pats himself on the back. "Prepare to wake with a smile Hinata" Naruto says as he makes his way to her feet.

Naruto then starts to licks his lips to make his tongue slobbery, and then begins to lick Hinata bear clean feet. Hinata in her sleep begins to smile and snickers for a short while. Her chuckles turned to laughter as she wakes from her slumber. She couldn't stop laughing and tried with all her might to speak "Naru" laugh, "Please" laughs even harder, "Please stop" she cried in laughter. Naruto then stops licking, but Hinata does not stop laughing. Her laughter got to her as begins to roll around on her bed then rolls off her bed hitting the floor.

Naruto rushed to the side of the bed to see if Hinata was alright. She had finally stopped laughing and was now holding the back of her head. "Owe, Naru that hurt." Hinata tells her orange wincing fox.

Hinata stood up felt her head, she could not feel a bump nor feel any bleeding. "I guess I am alright. Let me change then we will go down to eat." Hinata says in a smile then changes out of her pajamas into her cloths.

Once she opens her bed room door Naruto rushes out between Hinata legs, then down stairs to where his food was awaiting thanks to Hanabi. Who is always already awake making herself some breakfast?

"Good morning Naru." Hanabi tells Naruto who was chowing down his meal. She smiles then hears her sister walking down. "Morning sis, by the way a man came by awhile ago walking a fox. He must be one of those earlier birds; he said he will meet you at the park at ten." Hanabi passes the message to Hinata.

"Thanks Hanabi, he is going to teach me how to take care of foxes today." Hinata tells her then makes her own meal. Naru finishes eating before Hinata even starts eating, and he had a second plate this morning. He waits near the front door holding his urge to use the out doors.

Hinata finishes eating quickly then walks to the front door. She sees Naru waiting as well pawing at the door to go out. She giggles as she slips on her shoes then opens the door. Naruto runs over to a near by tree he has been marking for some time now. "Naru come here so I can put your leash on." Hinata gave the order as he obeys.

They walk till they got to a certain flower store that just opened for the day. It was still too early to meet up the guy at the park. It was only about eight in the morning. Mrs Yamanaka was the one opening this morning so Hinata walks up. "Excuse me is Ino already up?" Hinata asks in a bow. "Ino one of your friends is here." Mrs Yamanaka calls out. Hinata could hear someone running up.

Ino pops her head out to see it was Hinata. "Oh it's just you Hinata; sorry I just kind of woke not too long ago. If you could give me a sec to change, we can both go out to get something to eat and chat?" Ino tells Hinata who just nods then waits.

Ino came back in about no time as well still fixing her hair. "If you don't mind Ino I will just sit with you. I have already eaten this morning." Hinata tells Ino who seems a bit confused.

"How early do you wake up Hinata?" Ino asks as they begin to walk. "Every morning about six or seven do to Naru waking me up." Hinata says in an annoyed tone, as well hears a giggle tone from Ino.

Ino went to a shop and picked up a quick and go sandwich. "So what's up Hinata?" Ino asks as she takes a bite of an egg and cheese sandwich. Hinata thought for a moment before speaking. "Well you said you would help me become more confident, right now I have the time. Later I will be busy, and…" Hinata trailed off and Ino knows why.

"The report about Naruto, I have heard sorry Hinata. I promise he is still alive and will be back." Ino smiles giving Hinata hope. "Thanks Ino, I needed to hear that from someone else." Hinata feels better with herself now, knowing she can count on her friends.

Ino, Hinata, and Naru walked and talked for awhile till the made their way to the park. Hinata looked happy as well a bit more confinement. "Thanks Ino, so all I have to do are those exercises. Strong breaths, get angry as well let it out, and mediate on let out my emotions, right?" Hinata asks Ino who nods back to Hinata.

"That is how I did it. I should get back now Hinata, I can't be gone for too long." Ino tells Hinata then runs off. They both wave back to each other for goodbyes. Hinata looks up at the clock up at the park. It was only nine thirty, giving Hinata thirty minutes to wait or do something.

Hinata sat down on a bench and had let Naru off his leash so he could run around. Hinata had nothing else to do anyway. She watches Naru run around and play. He had even caught a bird then let it go.

"Good morning Hinata." Hinata turns around to see the man arrive. "Good morning Iro." Hinata remembered his name from the vet. Iro sat down next to Hinata with a couple books ready to help her learn some more.

Lilly ran quickly to pounce Naruto. She had caught him off guard and was laughing. "Never let your guard down kit." Lilly started only to get a smile from Naruto. "Lilly, nice to see you again." Naruto sat up.

"So how has your training been kit?" Lilly asks wondering if Naruto had gotten better sense they last met. "It has been going well. I have mastered the clone jutsu, and got Neji in trouble." Naruto snickers remembering that he used a clone to mess up Hinata's room and lured Neji in with another clone.

Lilly snickers then looks directly into Naruto's eyes. "By just staring in someone's eyes you can tell many things about them." Lilly started as Naruto listens thinking Lilly is going to teach him a new jutsu. "I can tell what elements you can use with your jutsu. I can see wind and water being absorbed into you." Lilly told Naruto who was now excited that he can also use water element in his jutsu as well.

"You can use light and darkness as well, but that is something unusual. Many humans and animals can use two rarely find some that can use elements." Lilly began saying sounding serous. "Does that mean I am lucky for something?" Naruto asks as Lilly shakes her head. "It means you can also tab into the demons elements inside you. I am beginning to believe the worse as well." Lilly tells Naruto then paws at his head with a jutsu.

Naruto was now inside his head where the demon is sealed away. Naruto froze and was scared for his life for what he could see. It was weird he was looking at the cage and out it at the same time. He could see the demon inside the cage and he could see himself outside the cage.

"What is going on?" Naruto demanded only to hear the demon laugh. "I was hoping you would not find out this early kit. Sense your change into a fox our seal has changed. It has been about a week and a half and I have been able to switch our eyes. In about a year maybe less I will be outside this cage and you will be inside this cage." The demon let out a laugh.

"Also kit before you return to your body I should let you know, you are reverting. Haven't you realize how quickly you are becoming more like a fox then a human. You are losing your humanity. There is no going back." As the demon last sentence was said his eye on Naruto body glows red.

Naruto was now looking at Lilly. "I guess you saw what was happening." She tells Naruto who shakes his head. "I don't know what you are talking about Lilly." Naruto said then gets distracted by a butterfly. He tries to catch the butterfly as Lilly looks to the ground. "Then it maybe too late."

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have been having writers block through this chapter. Please review.


	9. Rinse & RepeatIt’s not too bad

**Disclaimer**

Naruto… yea I don't own.

**Note**

Slowly but surly my story here is getting popular, and I would like to thank everyone who has alerted and comment this story. **Thank you very much!**

**Rinse & Repeat/It's not too bad**

Hinata was fast asleep, dreaming a peaceful dream. She had no worry; she had made double the percussion from the one who has been waking her up. A smile crosses her face as she dreamed she was married to the guy of her dreams.

Naruto this morning woke up his normal time, when the sun rose. He yawns widely and stretches all four legs. He then looked around with his tired fox eyes, and then widens them as he notices he is not in Hinata room. He was on the couch in the family room. He thought back and remembered he did fall asleep in Hinata's room.

"She put me down here on purpose." Naruto tells himself feeling annoyed that Hinata is learning, but this does not bother him. Naruto jumped down then runs for Hinata's room. He ran into her bedroom door not thinking ahead that it would be closed.

Naruto jumps for the door nub and catches it his two front paws. He swings back and forth to turn the knob; it was not enough to open. "Come on!" Naruto tells himself then uses his clone jutsu and makes a couple clones. He then jumps on top of all his clones that were standing on each other.

"There is more then one way to open a door." Naruto grins then puts his teeth around the door knob. He giggles the nub enough to open the door a little. Naruto has not yet let go of the knob though. He first tries to wiggle free but to no avail it does not work. He then gats his clones to pull, he does get off but is mouth was a little sore.

Naruto makes his way into Hinata's room, his master was still sound asleep. He could hear Hinata's small snores. Naruto sat down to think how he was going to get back at her back from placing him down stares, as well wake her up at the same time. It hit him, as well get him in a whole lot of trouble. "You are in for it now." He yips quietly to himself as he makes his way towards Hinata's bed.

He leaps on top of her bed then makes his way near her feet. He lifts one of his back legs and marks what he believes is his. Hinata fluttered her eyes open, and then like lightning widens them as she feels something wet in her bed. She lifts herself up with both of her arms and was now glaring at her poor little fox.

Naruto could feel death looming over him, like deadly eyes now watching him. He slowly lowers his leg and turns his head to a very angry Hinata. "Naru…" Hinata said slowly in an angry cold voice. In a split second Naruto ran off and was already out of Hinata's room. Hinata was right behind him with only her underwear on. Naruto ran down the stares and Hinata jumps from the second floor down. He was at the base of the stares before Naruto could make it down. Naruto kept going and went under and between her legs. Hinata tried to catch him but was a little too slow. So Hinata went with another approach and quickly sat down on Naruto who was stuck between the ground and Hinata's butt.

Hinata grabs Naruto's tail then sat up now noticing Hanabi and her father was watching her. Hiashi face was a little red to see his daughter this way, and with seen Hinata remembers she was only in her underwear. She runs up to her room with a rose red face as well a Naruto struggling to get free. Hinata closes then locks her door embraced what just happened.

She then remembered who caused all of it. She lifts her fox up till their faces were inches away. She was glaring angrily as he was making a pouting scared face. Hinata raised her other and was oh so ready to slap him so hard, but she let that hand fall.

"Please stop it with that face. I can not punish you with that face." Hinata pleaded as someone knocks on the door. "Hinata is everything alright?" It was Hanabi a little worried for her sister. Hinata sighs then turns to her door. "I am fine; Naru woke me up and peed on my bed." Hinata tells her sister who chuckles and walks away.

Hinata walks to her bathroom with a Naruto in her hands. He was still trying to get free, but Hinata has a good grip and was not letting go. She turns on the shower as a grin crosses her face. "A nice hard scrub is needed this morning." Hinata tells her pet who was now part scared for his life.

Hinata grabs a scrubber then rubs it hard on soup, as her other hand held down on Naruto. "Hinata maybe we can make a deal. Please don't…" Hinata yips then feels the pressure Hinata puts in on the scrubber. She scrubs his back, legs, tail, and his every part hard. Hey yips and yips then lastly it almost sound like a howl in pain.

"There all clean" Hinata tells Naruto as well turns the shower off. Naruto was in so much pain he could not move. Hinata takes a towel then dries off Naruto. Hinata felt a bad that she scrub so hard, she decides to kiss Naruto on his nose. Naruto does feel a bit better but was going to feel even better as Hinata takes off her underwear.

She steps in the tub then takes her own shower. Naruto could not move due to pain so he had no real choice but to watch. It was not a good thing or a bad thing, but he oh so much liked it. Once Hinata finishes Naruto was able to shake off his feeling and was able to move.

Hinata put her cloths on then opens the bedroom door. Naruto walked behind trying to behave. They both ate their breakfast Naruto does finishes first like always. After Hinata cleans her dishes she sighs, knowing she has to switch out her covers and sheets to her bed. She does so with Hanabi joking around teasing her sister saying "Hinata is a bed wetter" over and over again.

"Hanabi, please keep this in the house. You and I both know it was Naru who did it. Please, please don't tell anyone." Hinata started to plead to her sister. Hanabi thought about then grins. "I will only if you can do me a favor for me." Hanabi starts as Hinata feels like something bad is going to happen.

Hinata and Naruto were now out walking. Hinata was holding a letter in her hands as well a sweet smile. Hinata walked for awhile till she found who she looking for and she found him. "Excuse me, Konohamaru Sarutobi." Konohamaru turned to see Hinata standing there with a fox.

Konohamaru knows about Hinata through meetings his grandpa and her father. "Hey Hinata, can I help you." He asks somewhat shy when Hinata was around. Hinata hands him the letter she held. "I can not say who, but some lucky girl has a crush on you." Hinata smiles where Konohamaru blushes. "Thank you."

Hinata giggles as she walks away with Naruto. "Konohamaru and Hanabi sitting on a tree try K I S S I N G." Naruto teases and sings as he walks away.

Naruto looks up at Hinata while they walk. She looks different then normal to him; he just could not put his finger on it. He leaps up onto Hinata's arm and climbs up to her shoulder. Hinata giggles and pets his head, Naruto snuggles Hinata's chin giving thanks.

"Hey Hinata" Hinata turns around seeing Sakura running up. "Hey Sakura, what's up" Hinata asks as Sakura catches up to her. "I am just looking for someone to hang out with." Sakura begins and lowers her head. "Sense Naruto's disappearance, I have been missing him and I can't concentrate on anything. Tsunade told me to take a couple days off and well…" Sakura began to trail off. Hinata could feel what was wrong, she doesn't even know if she wants to help Sakura.

"Sakura, you are talking about Naruto. I bet you anything he is fine where ever he is. He is strong and he can handle anything." Hinata decided to cheer up Sakura, who does smile. "He is Konoha number one knuckle head alright." Sakura says in a smile where Hinata and Naruto gives an annoyed face.

"I am also going to tell Naruto my feelings. I want to tell Naruto that my heart is split into two. I love Sasuke and I love Naruto, I have feelings for both of them." At this point Hinata began to tremble, she know Naruto first crush was Sakura. Hinata also feels Naruto would choose Sakura over him.

Naruto could feel Hinata tremble, he could not understand why either. "What if Sasuke came back before Naruto? You said you love them both right?" Hinata asks Sakura who looks down for a second. "I don't know really Hinata, you are right I am in love with both of them. It is a bit confusing, I kind of want them both but I know I can only choose one." Sakura tells Hinata confused who she loves.

Sasuke was close and was listening to everything Hinata and Sakura were saying. He was wearing a hooded cloak so no one could see him. He also wore mask and wing just in case. "Don't worry a little thing. I will help you and my heart belongs to no one just yet." He speaks quietly to himself, but was heard by Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard that voice. He recognizes it as Sasuke, not just that but a couple of his memory before his eyes. Naruto then hears Kyuubi growl as the memories flash. Before Naruto could do anything else he body took control.

He turns around on Hinata shoulder and stares directly at Sasuke. Sasuke stops then turns around and walks away. "No you don't" Naruto yips then begins to chase him. "Naru, come back here." Hinata calls to him as he chases after Sasuke.

Sasuke could easily escape, but if he tried any out of the ordinary everyone would know who he was. Naruto does get close, but was caught by Hinata. Sasuke get away and was thanking under his breath Hinata for catching him.

"Bad Naru" Hinata slaps Naruto nose; by saying his name Sakura remembers that Hinata has feelings for Naruto. She began to feel bad for what she just said in front of Hinata. Sakura walks off leaving Hinata to deal with pet.

**End of Chapter**

**Note: **Again thank you everyone who has been commenting and alerting this story. Now if you all could please review.


	10. TwistsTurns

**Disclaimer**

Naruto I do not own, if I did so things would be different.

**Note**

I have a holiday gift for everyone. Sense it is the season I will answer one question about this story. It can be anything to what is going on with a character of your choosing, to a sneak peak, and lastly the main plot behind this part of story or one of the sequels.

**Twists/Turns**

On this fine morning Naruto woke up, feeling happy he is in Hinata room. He got up from his bed only to be greeted by Hanabi. She picks him and held him in her warm arms. "Hinata promised me, this day we could spend the day together." Hanabi told Naru who was a little annoyed.

Hanabi walks quietly out Hinata room with Naru in her arms. She closes the door carefully and quietly so her dear sister could sleep peacefully. She makes her way downstairs then sets Naru down.

"I have already fixed you some breakfast. So enjoy, I have today planned out just for the two of us." Hanabi said in a smile, while Naruto dives into his food dish. He ate every bit then licks his bowl clean for more to eat. Hanabi gave Naru seconds and watches him eat.

"Today is Saturday so I have no school. First thing we need to do today is to let you out to do your business then clean you up." Hanabi tells Naru then opens the front door. He zips her legs out to a tree. Naruto does let out what he has held for a short while.

"Naru when you're done just come in, I will have a treat ready." Hanabi tells Naru who sniffs around. He finds a cat then chases it for awhile. Before Naruto could catch a trap was sprung. Naruto jumped back before he was caught, then runs back home.

Naruto walks over to Hanabi who had pieces of bacon just for him. The smell was great as his tongue hung out. His mouth watered as he began to beg for his treat. Hanabi smiles and sit down next to him. "If you want them you will have to do some tricks." Hanabi says then giggles.

"Ok, give me a high paw." Hanabi tells him then shows her hand to him. Naru looks at Hanabi's hand then sniffs it wondering what why she is showing it. "Come on high paw me Naru, don't leave me hanging." Hanabi tells her cute little fox who just keeps starring. He then quickly paws her hand; Hanabi gives him a peace of bacon.

Naruto eats and drools over the bacon in his mouth. "Next trick lay down Naru." Hanabi taps Naru's nose with a finger then brings the finger to the floor. "Lay" she says again as Naru does as commanded. Hanabi gives him another piece.

"Two more pieces left Naru. Play dead." Hanabi says in a smile as Naruto cocks his head. "Play dead" Hanabi rolls on her and acts like she is dead. Naru gets up and sniffers her then wondering what Hanabi is doing. "Play dead" Hanabi was starting to get annoyed. Naruto jumps up on Hanabi belly then lays down.

Hanabi eyes gleam as she gets an idea. She gets up making Naruto jump of her belly. She takes out a dog whistle she had bought then blows in it. Naruto was now going crazy hearing such a painful blow. He uses he paws to cover his ears as well winces his eyes.

The dos whistle was then taken away from Hanabi. She looks up to see her father holding the whistle. "I hope you were using this as a punishment Hanabi." Hiashi tells his daughter who feels a little guilty. "No sorry Naru." Hanabi says then picks him up. "Sorry father" Hanabi bows then walks to the bathroom.

Hanabi wipes Naruto's face off. "There, nice and clean" Hanabi smiles then looks up at the clock in another room. Hanabi has a breakfast date in about an hour. She wants to bring Naru along as a back up plan if something went wrong. "In about an hour you are going to meet my date." Hanabi tells Naruto as she pets him.

Hanabi is slowly getting hungry as she waits as the time passes, to go on her date. She looks up at the clock a couple of times as she tries to have fun with Naru. "Naru why does time slow down when someone waits?" She asks Naruto whose one tracked mind was on play and not on listening. Hanabi sighs then looks up at the clock one last time. It was now ten minutes till she has to go on her date.

Hanabi smiles then got up so she could walk to the front door. Hinata was now walking down stairs to start her day. Hinata was also happy she was not woken up by Naru this morning. "Morning Hanabi" Hinata tells her sister before she left the house. Hanabi says morning back then leaves carrying Naru along with her.

Hanabi ran through town as quickly as she could. She had to make it to the park before her date would walk away. She went back to sleep awhile ago to pass some time. _Please let me make, please let me make. _She thought to herself over and over again.

When she got to the park, she looks around and did not see her breakfast date. As she lowers her head feeling it was her fault, someone taps on her shoulder. This of course made her jump but she smiled to see who it was. Konohamaru stood there with a smile.

"Sorry I am late Hanabi." Konohamaru tells Hanabi feeling a little shy. Hanabi just keeps smiling as well turns rose red. "Good morning Konohamaru, it is ok I was a little late too." Hanabi was now feeling a little weak in her legs. It was now she knows why Hinata acts like she does near Naruto.

Naruto in Hanabi arms looks at Konohamaru hands seeing bags. He sniffs the air to get the smell of a couple of egg sandwiches.

"I have a couple egg sandwiches. Want to sit down and eat?" Konohamaru asks as Hanabi nods. He walks with Hanabi into the park then knells down taking off his backpack. He takes out from his backpack a bed cover to sit down on. "A picnic set up, that's kind of cool." Hanabi said then sat down next to him.

At this point Hanabi had let go of Naruto so he could run around. Naruto looks back every once in awhile to see if the two were done or not. Other then that Naruto tries to catch a butterfly and chases some cats.

"Are you having fun kit?" Naruto spun around after catching a butterfly to see Lilly. "Hey Lilly, want to play?" Naruto began then tries to bounce her. Lilly easily dodges Naruto then sits down. "Naruto stop this right now!" Lilly commanded as Naruto obeyed.

"I have no time for play; I came to you because I believe you should know something about me." Naruto sat and began to listen. "Thank you, this is important. I am not a normal fox, I am from a clan. I am a summon fox and I went back yesterday to report the status of real fox inside you. Naruto you are in danger." Once said Naruto was grabbed by his scruff by someone.

Lilly was now ready for a fight. Sasuke was holding Naruto and a trigger went off his mind. "Sasuke what do you want?" Naruto demanded Sasuke was still wearing a hooded cloak. Lilly jumps at Sasuke who easily vanishes with Naruto.

Hanabi who was looking for Naruto also saw this event. "Hinata is not going to be happy with me." Hanabi tells herself as well worried for Naru.

Naruto was leashed down to a wall. He growls and stares angrily at Sasuke who was sitting across of him. "What I want keeps changing. Part of me wants to help you, but another part of me wants to help me." Sasuke began, to Naruto this is not Sasuke.

"I hate to admit, just me I really hate to admit we both of a strong bond together. That is one of the reasons why I want to help you. Hinata though, I have mix feelings with. I hate her; she has everything I ever wanted. She has family, a clan, the Byakugan that rivals my Sharingan, the next in line to be the leader of her clan, and she has your heart." Sasuke looks off to the side with the last thing he said. "I never really talked to her, but I also like her. I know she tries her best to prove she is worth what her father wants her to be and she admires you and loves you." Sasuke stops for a moment to think.

Naruto is taken back a bit by Sasuke. He waits for Sasuke to clear his mind to say what he will do. "Naruto I want you to be you." Sasuke walks up to Naruto and lightly pokes Naruto's forehead. "I want you to try being you. I can not do much for you right now, but I will help you." Sasuke lets Naruto go then he vanishes leaving Naruto back in the park.

Naruto ran around to find Sasuke or at least Hanabi. Sasuke was no where to be found and Hanabi was also gone. "Great I lost both of them. I better go back Hinata." Naruto tells himself then begins running back.

Naruto ran till he actually found somebody he knows. He runs over to Tsunade who was walk out of one of her favorite drinking places. Her assistant Shizune is helping Tsunade walk out. Naruto leaps up and lands on her breast. Tsunade eyes grew as she falls back out of Shizune grip.

Tsunade picks Naruto up as she lies on the ground. She looks at the fox for about a minute then begins to laugh. "Naruto welcome back!" She laughs and hugs the fox. Naruto could smell a tremendous amount of alcohol from Tsunade.

"Tsunade that is just a fox, come on you have to get back to work." Shizune tries to pick Tsunade who was crying. "I miss him let me believe Shizune" Tsunade hiccupped then looks at the fox.

She knows it was just a fox, but it was just that that makes the fox remind her of Naruto. "Shizune I am keeping him" Tsunade announced just as thoughts go through Naruto mind.

Naruto could see just how Tsunade would treat with. Death hugs, alcohol of some type drink other then water, the nick names she would give him, and lastly sleeping with her. Naruto quickly gets out of Tsunade hands and runs quicker then ever before. He was so quick he was blurs.

Naruto makes his way outside of Hinata home. He was breathing heavily and falls over at the front door. About five seconds later the door opens with Hinata running out. "Naru where are you?" Hinata shouts then looks back to see him by the front door. She sighs happily as Hanabi walks out feeling bad about losing him.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

I am very sorry I miss my date. I am trying to get this up at least once a week. Please review.


	11. Fighting ItLosing It

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto, this is getting old.

**Quick Note**

"Speak" _"Thought" _**"Demon"**

**Fighting It/Losing It**

Hinata walks up to Naruto then picks him up. She then looks at her sister a little annoyed that she lost him. Hinata though could not stay angry with anyone even her own family and just smiles. "It was not all your fault Hanabi, you were on a date and I can not blame you." Hinata tells her sister who smiles softly.

Hinata quickly runs up to her room to let Naruto rest. Hinata can easily tell he was tired and he been through a lot. Hinata set him down on her bed so he could rest. Naruto stretches his legs then lies down. Hinata sat down and begins to pet him.

Naruto thoughts were on what said Tsunada. "Could she really see me inside this form?" He asks himself as something was coming over him. He could not tell what was coming over him. It feels like he wants to do something he normally would not do.

As much Naruto tried to fight his body, he got up on his paws. He uses his two front paws and pushes a little on Hinata breast then leans his face towards Hinata's face. Naruto blushes inside as well struggles with the fox mind. Naruto began to lick Hinata's face for thanking her for petting him.

_No, stop! _Naruto thought as he struggles with his mind. _I am Naruto Uzumaki; I am a human not a fox. _Naruto tries to fight the fox instinct but to no avail. Naruto is no longer human, he is a fox now. That fact does not stop him from trying to fight back, but he was not feeling like he was in control.

A flash of light went off in Naruto's mind. He was again outside and inside the sealed cage. He could see where demon took his eye was spreading but it was not much. Naruto could tell though there is more there then last time.

"Stop this now!" Naruto demanded as the nine tailed demon evilly laughs. **"You can not demand anything from me kit. I do give credit though to your friend Sasuke. He had successfully made it where you can watch what is actually going on." **Kyuubi told Naruto knowing that he could do nothing to stop him. **"That was all he could do for you. You will never gain control of the body or the mind of the fox. I have won. So just sit back and enjoy the show it." **Kyuubi lets out a thundering laugh the echoes through out everywhere. **"I win" **Just as before a flash goes off and Naruto is back to reality.

Naruto was downstairs in the kitchen digging into some pork. He could not taste it or control it. He cried where the fox just eats. _"No! I will find away, I will gain control. I will!" _Naruto yelled out inside the foxes mind.

As the yell echoes inside the foxes mind it stopped moving. It was only for a moment and Naruto felt as well. The fox ran towards Hinata who was eating. "Hey Naru what is wrong? You always finish eating; there is still some left in your bowl." Hinata tells her fox as Naruto could feel Hinata pet him.

"_I had control, it might have been for a small moment but I did. How though?" _Naruto asks himself then tries to plan yell. He thought maybe he was able to gain control by yelling but it did nothing.

Hinata pets Naruto back and giggles. "Naru you are so cute." She tells him only to make the real Naruto feel sad. "_I want control, I want to be free, I also want to be human, but what I want more then all that is Hinata. What am I suppose to do?" _Naruto begins to struggle with his feelings now.

The fox pauses again Naruto this time does not notice. Naruto was crying from the inside wondering why Sasuke put him in this mess now. _"Sasuke this is not helping, it is making it worse! Why? Why did you have to make it where I have to suffer?"_ Naruto was angry and sad.

The fox leaps away from Hinata then runs to a table with paper and pens. Hinata gets up and walks over to pull him away so he doesn't make a mess. The fox grabs a pen with its mouth to write something, but before it could start Hinata grabs him. She also takes the pen out of its mouth.

"Bad Naru, you know should know better then mess with father's pens." Hinata took off to her room with Naruto. Naruto continue to struggle to over power the will of the fox.

"_No I refuse!" _Naruto yells out trying to gain control. "_I had control for a couple of seconds. Give me that control!" _Naruto yells then sees a mirror Hinata passes by with the fox. He saw something different about the fox he did not notice before. It maybe only something he could see. Hinata has never said anything about one of the eyes looking darker.

Hinata walked towards her room and sat Naru down. "What is wrong with you Naru?" Hinata asks only to the fox to turn it head to the side and a wage from his tail. It looked so cute to Hinata who just smiles.

Hinata was looking down at him smiling; she who does not see or tell one eye is darker. Naruto who is now forced to think the eye change might be a clue to something. It hit him, as well Hinata patting the fox on his head. The darker eye is the same eye that Kyuubi had taken over.

It was also something he could use. _"Demon I know you can hear me I figured a loop hole to everything you are doing. I will give toy a fight sense we are __**connected!**__" _Naruto smiles in victory for thinking about it. Sense he is connected to the demon in a whole new way he can use his power, his dark powers.

Naruto focuses where Kyuubi has taken from and goes in deep into the demon. Naruto could hear growls all around him. Naruto takes the darkness chakra from Kyuubi. A blast of dark light flies out of the fox. Hinata jumps back and looks at the dark light. "Naru what are you doing?" Hinata asks a little frighten, she could even feel evil from this chakra. She also could feel she knows this chakra too.

"Hinata help…." The dark chakra started then vanishes. Hinata heart stops for a couple of seconds. She knows that voice; there is no one in the world with that same voice. "Naruto…" Hinata faints to the floor at the same time Naruto was forced into his mind.

Naruto smiles in victory before he even looks at the demon. When he sees him Naruto became angry. _What? How? _Naruto began seeing from both in and out the cage. Half of his face was now in and out. **"Never do that again! That was my power you forcefully used!" **Kyuubi shouted angrily then laughs. "**I do like to thank you for speeding the processes. Using my powers sped it up, but I take pride in my powers. Never use it again if you do I might have your whole body." **Kyuubi snorts as tears come from Naruto.

"_I may still win this; Hinata knows it is me now. My friends will free me; they would never give up on me." _Naruto began as something strikes both Naruto and Kyuubi in the heart. **"Then I must make her forget." **Were the last words from Kyuubi as Naruto returns to reality? Naruto was knows Kyuubi could do so sense his loop hole also works for him.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

**Sorry for leaving this chapter short I promise to make the next one longer. I have planes for the story and well I don't want to get into the next chapter.**


	12. We are still LookingNaruto as a Son

**Disclaimer**

.Naruto Own Not Do I

**Note**

I am feeling better and I will try to make up for last chapter. Again sorry last chapter was short. Also this chapter will be turn away from our two main characters. Let the fun begin.

**We are still Looking/Naruto as a Son**

Tsunade woke up early like she has been for a good while now. Ever sense one of her favorite ninja has gone missing she had changed a lot. She sat up on her bed then looks out her window. "What happened to my loud mouth knuckle head ninja?" She asked her self as she has been doing sense day two Naruto disappeared.

Tsunade got out of bed then turn to face it. She looked down at the messy bed and stared blankly at it. She curls her hand into a fist and was ready to punch the stuffing out of it. Before she could someone ran in and held arm back.

"Please Tsunade lets not go through this again. I know you miss, Naruto but you don't have to take out on your bed. You already trashed five beds this week. Get dress up then go to your office. It has become a labyrinth of paper work you have to do. I will clean up here." Shizune tells Tsunade so she could calm down. She has worried for the hokage for a while now sense Naruto left.

Tsunade did listen to Shizune; she is of course a good long term friend. Tsunade changes the walks to her office door. She knows her paper work has stacked up; she couldn't really do any paper work. She just misses Naruto so much. Every time Naruto name was mentioned or she thought about she would freeze up, some times she would even cry or even get angry at the person who said his name. To her Naruto was more then just a ninja who had a demon in him, she would feel like Naruto was like a son.

Tsunade sighs before she opens the door to her office. She opens the door slowly and looked in. She jumps against the wall away from her office. "Shizune was right; my office has become a labyrinth of paper work." Tsunade told her self seeing the stacks of paper work everywhere. On cue Shizune walks up and smiles. She gives Tsunade the, I told you look.

"You have your work cut out for you for awhile. All this work should keep Naruto off your mind." Shizune then slaps her mouth as Tsunade falls to into a sitting position "Me and my big mouth." Shizune shakes her head.

"Tsunade get up please" Shizune had grabbed Tsunade arm and is trying to pull her up. "I miss him; he gave me strength to do my paper work a lot." Tsunade starts as Shizune looks at her with the expression how is that? "He would yell, be knuckle headed, or do something baka in front of me where I take my frustration out on doing paper work and not help others." Tsunade finishes talking as Shizune took a note of what she said. _If this is true I know what to do when you ignore to do paper work._ Shizune thought then smiles before she tries to get Tsunade up.

"You know it will take time to get all this work done. I promise you it will also speed up time where the team you sent out to find him will return to give their report and who bring him back." Shizune starts hoping it would motivate Tsunade to get her work done.

It worked and Tsunade was on her feet at the door. "I am going in; I need to get to my desk." Tsunade ran in with Shizune smiling. "Dead end" Shizune heard as she remembers Tsunade was not the best with mazes. Shizune heard Tsunade say dead end a couple of time till she heard "I am at my desk."

Tsunade began to work like a machine, and each time she gets a good stack done Shizune would come and get a done stack. Slowly the labyrinth of paper was fading away. In an hour they both made a straight path from the door to the desk to get the paper work out fast.

By the time they got half the room cleared Shizune took a little longer to get back to the office. Tsunade was still working till she looked over to three pictures on her desk. She first looked at her brother Nawaki pictured followed by her lover Dan picture then Naruto's picture. She misses all three of them then stares at her paper work. She grabs a piece of the paper then examines them.

When Shizune walks in, she had a smile on her face and eyes close. She was ready for a break and was ready to tell Tsunade. She opens her eyes and to her surprise Tsunade was sitting on the floor and there was three paper work made people. One was Nawaki, the second was Dan, and the third was Naruto. "Naruto came back" Tsunade beamed happy as Shizune anime drops.

Once Shizune gets back to her feet she just stares at Tsunade. "Ok, I am done. I am going on break be back in an hour Tsunade." Shizune just blurts out then walks out disappointed in Tsunade a little. About a minute later Tsunade grins then gets up.

"Finally free" Tsunade tells herself then walks out of her office only to bump into Hiashi. Tsunade smiles and so does Hiashi. "Can I help you with something Hiashi? Ever sense I became Hokage I always went to you." Tsunade starts and Hiashi nods agreeing that has been how it was.

"I come to you today to ask if we could just chat. Sense Neji took Hinata place in the search for Naruto I have had some free time. I know this seems out of character for me but I just want to take a day off of responsibilities. I want to get to know more about our Hokage." Hiashi tells Tsunade who now looks sad. Hiashi was not sure what he said to make her that way.

"If you could Hiashi please don't mention Naruto's name. I kind of like that kid where I consider him a son. I believe he is still alive, and I don't want to believe he has joined my brother or lover in heaven just yet." Tsunade tells Hiashi who nods and understands. He had lost his wife and would not like to lose his daughters or Neji who he considers somewhat like a son.

"Well I am hungry would you like to join me to go out to eat?" Tsunade asks Hiashi who of course nods and joins her. As they walked it was silent and Tsunade decided to break that. "Where would you like to eat?" Tsunade asks Hiashi who thought Tsunade already had a place in mind.

"Any where I guess I normally don't go out to eat." Hiashi tells Tsunade who laughs a little. Tsunade stops as she realizes something. "Is something wrong Tsunade?" Hiashi asks as Tsunade nods. "What do you think people think if they saw us eating lunch together, as well what rumors could be spread from that?" Tsunade asks Hiashi who gets it quickly.

"Why don't you come with me to my home? I could cook something up like I did in my good days." Hiashi tells Tsunade who has heard a couple of rumors that Hiashi had made great food when he was younger. "Sure, we can chat there as well." Tsunade tells him as they walk to his mansion.

.As they walked some people of the village stares at the two. Whispers could be heard about the two. Both Tsunade and Hiashi ignored all of them. They did not speak to each other till they got to Hiashi place.

Hiashi opens the door and allows Tsunade to enter first. Tsunade walks in and slips off her shoes as Hiashi walks in. "So what would you like me to make?" Hiashi asks as nicely as he can. Tsunade thought for a second "I heard you have made sushi that blows the taste buds away." Hiashi smiles and walks to the kitchen where Hinata and Naru was.

Hinata looks to who entered the room then quickly bows. "Good afternoon father and Tsunade" Hinata tells them both. Hiashi smiles "Hinata if you have not eaten yet would you like to join Tsunade and myself for lunch?" Hinata looks at Naru who just finished eating. "Yes sir" Hinata blurted accepting.

Hiashi walks over to the fridge and takes out all the material. He had taken out a lot of rice, fish, and seaweed. He also grabs some spices that have been ported from another land. As Hiashi prepared to make some sushi, Tsunade and Hinata sat down and began to talk.

"So Hinata, where did you get that cute little fox?" Tsunade began and give the fox a wink. "I found him alone near the gate." Hinata smiles as Naru jumps into her lap. Hinata giggles as Naru licks her face.

Tsunade then looks at Hinata with a couple questions running through her mind. "Sorry to ask but why were you at the gate?" Hinata looks at her father who was listening in wondering himself. "I was waiting for Naruto to return from his last mission." Hinata whispers to Tsunade whose mood changes along with Hinata.

Hiashi could not hear what his daughter said, but he was wondering why both Hinata and Tsunade expressions change very quickly. Tsunade knew about Hinata's feelings for Naruto, she could feel that Hinata was floating in the same boat as herself.

Tsunade smiles "I know what will make you happy, also something I have decided to do. When Naruto comes back I will be adopting him. I always liked Naruto as my own son." Hinata then smiles hearing everything that Tsunade said.

"If I may ask you Tsunade why, I know you know there is demon sealed inside him." Hiashi asks not meaning anything bad. Tsunade could hear in Hiashi voice he wasn't trying to be rude or mean. "Why, for so many reasons. Naruto reminds me of my brother, he was the one who beat me in a challenge to become Hokage, and he is one of my favorite loud mouth knuckle headed ninja." Tsunade finishes in a smile and at that point Hiashi finishes a good couple rolls of sushi.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

I hope everyone enjoyed and sorry for this chapter for coming out late.


	13. ChangesSelf Power

**Disclaimer**

Ok I am done with this so go back to the beginning of the story to see disclaimer.

**Note**

**Can I have everyone's attention here please?**

I have sent a reply to someone about this and I believe I should let everyone know this. I myself want to become a writer and I am typing my own story hoping to publish it. Fanfiction here has helped me out for all the years I have been here. I have been practicing here to get better abilities. Half of my stories is the style I have done is the way I am doing my story. If I am doing anything weird, strange, or something that needs to be fixed please tell me. It will help me thank you.

_Thought_

**Demon**

"Speech**"**

**Changes/Self Power**

Naruto is now in shock. What Tsunade said brought tears to his eyes. He had always wanted a mother or a father figure. This also gave him more strength to him to fight even harder to free himself. _Hear me fox, I will gain control of my body if it the last thing I do. It is no longer just for me and Hinata. It is now for me to get my life back and to have a family. _Naruto calmly said with certain in his voice.

_Family, _Naruto heard a voice the echoed all around him. _Who is there? _Naruto began as his surrounding changed in the foxes mind. Naruto stood in a grass land that went on for miles as the eye could see. Naruto then looks down at a fox and the fox was looking up at him.

"Where are we and who are you?" Naruto asks being surprised a little. "I am Naru, I am you or something. Ever sense your form changed into a fox I was created. I had no control or anything, you had control. That of course started to fade as I gain control thanks to Kyuubi." The fox began then sat down so everything could sink in for Naruto.

Naruto was letting it sink as he looks at his hands. He was human here at this place. "So what you saying you are a second personality but with the senses of a fox?" Naruto asks as Naru nods,

"I understand everything that has happened and will happen. I may have control now but it will later be changed by Kyuubi when he takes over your mind. Also you could consider me still you. I want to lend you my strength and chakra so you could win this fight against Kyuubi." Naru tells Naruto then looks down.

"Why?" Naruto felt happy but could not express it. He was worried and wondering why Naru was acting this way. "I don't want to be demon like how you feel. I don't want him to win, I want you to win. If Kyuubi wins you and I will be trapped away, I know you would never do that to me." Naru then stood on all fours and looks deeply into Naruto's eyes.

"I will move and act as you command now and not for Kyuubi. Remember though I will also move and act for my free will. Kyuubi and I never really had a family but you soon will. There is much more I want to say but that will come in time. My chakra is yours, my fire and lightning with your light, wind, and water." Naru nods then the surrounding changes back to dinning room with him on Hinata's lap.

_Hey if you can hear me fox, could you try in some way inform Hinata I am you? _Naruto first asks of the fox. The fox looks up at Hinata face who was listening to what her father was talking about.

"I am happy to hear this from you lady Tsunade." Hiashi tells Tsunade who has finished eating. "Do you mind if I walk you back to your office?" Hiashi asks nicely where Tsunade nods happily. "Hinata can you please clean up here I am going to walk Tsunade back to her office?" Hiashi asks his daughter who nods. "Yes I can father and take your time." Hinata responds then gets up to clean up.

Hiashi and Tsunade leave as Hinata picks up everything and cleans up the mess. Naru who had nothing to do ran over to some paper and picks up a pencil with its teeth. He then begins to write or tries to. _Hey Naruto how do I spell your name and umm could you describe to me what motions I should take to each word? _The fox asks Naruto who was taken back from that.

_I forgot you're a fox and you wouldn't know how to write. This may take some time. _Naruto began but before he could say another word Hinata picks up Naru. "Not again" Hinata takes the pencil out of his mouth. "You could hurt yourself Naru." Hinata carries him to her room.

Naruto using the foxes eyes looked around in Hinata room. He saw a picture of him witch gave him an idea. _Hey fox I have another idea, trying using the picture of me. _Naruto stated only to get a growl. _Sense I am helping you; you could call me by my name. It is Naru now I will do my best. _Naru was started to get annoyed with Naruto.

Hinata sets Naru down on her bed. She then begins to pet him with a smile. Naru rolls on his back so Hinata could rub his belly. _Sorry Naruto but I am a fox and this does feel good._ Naru tells Naruto who understands only to hear a slight growl.

Both Naru and Naruto know who was growling. _Kyuubi I will no longer work for you. Maybe you would understand if you had a friends or maybe a family. I can not let you control me any longer. _Naru began only to just get a growl from him.

**You both are only kits, you will never understand. I guess it is time I should tell you Naruto what really happen when I attacked this town. **Kyuubi stated where Naruto already believes he understands.

**Do you remember when your so called friend Sasuke came in here? I said I have seen his eyes they are more evil then my own. **Kyuubi states to Naruto who remembers as well remembers Sasuke blew up Kyuubi's form. _Yea I remember, by the way how did you regain your form from that? _Naruto asks only to get an angry snort. **When those humans formed you into a fox I was reformed into a fox. Now if you could I do not want to be interrupted. **Kyuubi growls in demand for both Naruto and Naru.

**A man with the same eyes as him thought he could control me. He succeeded for a short amount of time. When I got freed from him I was in a fight with this dreadful town. I planned on destroying that man but I had to take care of those who were already attacking me. That was then that one accursed man sealed me into you. **Kyuubi growled angrily after that but he was not completely finished.

**Before that though, before I was in his control I was on a mission to stop a group of humans. They had plans on reviving an old weapon that is far more powerful then me and my other demons combined. They wanted to revive that sword to rule the world.** Kyuubi was finishes with an ever louder growl.

_Wait; hold on so you don't want the world for yourself? _Naruto asks as Kyuubi makes a small growl. **Not the world only a section of it if you will.** Kyuubi keeps growling at a small level. _Ok, why now did you decided to tell me? You could have told me a long time ago. _Naruto began to argue with Kyuubi who really seemed like he wasn't in the mood. **I thought I would have already been freed from you that is why. Enough! Leave me be it seems like I will lose to you again when this girl finds out who are. **Kyuubi finally says darkly then fades away from Naruto and Naru.

_I hate to say but I feel sorry for Kyuubi in away. _Naru said as Naruto doesn't care that much. _Could you please help me now? I know you are enjoying Hinata comfort but I would like her to know it is me. I am not trying to be mean it's just; I want to get to my friends. _Naruto tells Naru who can feel change in Naruto.

Naru jumps off Hinata then gets on the counter with Naruto's picture is. He then paws at the picture as Hinata giggles a little. "Let me guess you want to know about the boy I like, right?" Hinata asks as Naru sits next to the picture.

_This is not working, any other bright ideas. _Naru asks as Naruto thinks everything all over again. Hinata begins talking about Naruto no how great over a person he is. Naruto thought how he or Naru could show who he is.

Hinata finishes talking after about an hour and looks at Naru. Something was odd about him now but she could not put her finger on it. She looks at Naruto in the picture then back at Naru. She then giggles then walks over to the picture and Naru. "You know Naru you almost look like Naruto. Naruto always had those whiskers or what not on his face just like a fox. I bet if Naruto was ever changed into an animal he would be a fox…." Hinata pauses then looks at Naru.

Hinata walks over to her window and looks down at the streets. "I wonder could that be possible." Hinata walks over to Naru and picks him. "We are going for a walk, and I am going to hold on to you. I don't want you to go missing again." Hinata walks down stairs then puts Naru on his leash.

_I wonder where she is taking us. _Naruto wondered sense he saw Hinata voice changed when she was talking. _Who cares I got to go, and go I will. _Once Hinata opens the door Naru ran to a close by tree and took a leak.

"Ok, you are done come on. We are going to see someone who could help prove to me something." Hinata said then yanked at the leash to get Naru to get moving. They walked for about twenty minutes till someone ran up.

"Hinata, wait up." Ino ran up and stops Hinata. "Hi Ino, what's up?" Hinata asks as Ino puts a hand to her hip. "So you are going to tell me you forgot you had training with me today to build you confidence?" Ino sounded a little annoyed as Hinata felt a little guilty. "Right" Hinata smacks her head. "Sorry I forgot, a lot has happened today and right now I need to see Kakashi about something." Hinata tells Ino then bows to her in apology.

Ino looks at Hinata then shrugs. "Yea I bet, some people said they saw your dad and the hokaga walking to your home awhile back. What was that all about anyway?" Ino asks wondering herself as well thinking Hinata father might be dating lady Tsunade.

"That was nothing, just my dad trying to get work for awhile. It is nothing big…. I will tell you more latter right now I want to see Kakashi." Once Hinata said more latter Ino grabs Hinata shoulder. "Tell me what more latter?" Ino asks curios what Hinata knows.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it between us and tell no one. Also you have to let me go I really wish to talk to Kakashi." Hinata tells Ino and looks at her deeply. Hinata knows Ino well blabs to some people about stuff and Ino knows what Hinata means. "I promise" Ino tells Hinata then Hinata whispers that lady Tsunade is planning to adopt Naruto when he comes back.

Ino quickly covers her mouth quickly then giggles. Before Hinata could get away Ino grabs her. "I am sorry I will make this quick." Ino mood changes as Hinata listens. "Reports are going around about someone suspicious is walking around in town. He wears a cloak, be careful ok." Ino tells Hinata who remembers seeing someone like that a couple days ago.

Hinata makes it to Kakashi apartment then knocks. She waited for a minute then knocks again. After awhile Hinata walks away, she was hoping to see Kakashi. As she left the complex two people ran by quickly and the only thing Hinata saw were green blurs. One of them ran back and stops in front of Hinata.

Lee stares at Hinata as if he was staring at Neji. "Can I help you umm…?" Hinata was a bit creep out about him. "I am Lee, aren't you Hinata Neji cosine?" Lee asks weirdly still creeping Hinata out. Naru and Naruto were getting annoyed how Lee was making Hinata uncomfortable then bits his leg.

Lee jumped back and was now holding the part of his leg where he was bit. "Sorry I better go." Hinata tells him then slowly walks away from him and under her breath she says weird. "Hold on, if you answer me one question I can tell you where I last saw Kakashi." Hinata stops and looks back at Lee.

"How do you know I was looking for him?" Hinata asks as Lee points at the complex. 'Well he is the only person I know who lives here thanks to my mentor Gai. So are you up for what I said?" Lee asks Hinata who nods to Lee.

"Ok one question sense I did say one question. Where did my rival Neji go? He left a couple days with your group didn't he? What that was two questions." Lee smacks his head as Hinata could help to giggle a little. "He went in my place to find Naruto; you have heard he had vanished on his last mission. He took my place sense I was not feeling to well." Hinata tells Lee whose energetic mood changes to crying.

"Yes, Naruto my good friend had gone missing. He will come back and he will be more youthful then before." Lee's mood changes again to a happy mood. He was starting to creep out Hinata out a little again.

"Ok for my side of the bargain, I last saw Kakashi a couple minutes ago. He was by my lovely Sakura place." Lee's eyes turn into hearts and before he could look back to Hinata she was gone. Gai ran up Lee and was laughing. "I won my youthful student, that's one thousand push ups." Gai tell Lee who nods and drops right there to do them.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

I am sorry that this took so long to get done. I have had video games on my mind and I apologies. Please review and enjoy and two more chapters till this part of the story is over. I have plenty of sequels to follow.

**Special Note**

The next sequel I am bringing in two OOC in. There is to be three and I would like everyone to make a ninja. All you have to do is EMAIL me your ninja. This ends when this part of the story is over. One entry for each person, I will judge along with a friend. Thank you for your time.


	14. The Unseen EyesStorm Just Begins

**Disclaimer**

I do own Naruto, wait hold on there. I don't own Naruto.

**Note**

So far I have gotten one character from someone to join my sequel to this story. I am hoping for me, if not I already have my extra character.

"Talk"

_Thought_

**The Unseen Eyes/Storm of Loss**

Away from Konoha a ninja in black spandex walks past cages of animals. All the animals around him were silent as the ninja walked past them. He stops at door and knocks seven times. "Come in" a voice said behind the door. The ninja opens the door walks in then closes it.

"What is your report?" The ninja went to one knee and bows his head in respect to the man in the room. The man had silver long hair and wore red sunglasses covering his eyes. He wore a black trench coat that fades a little into dark green. His chest and stomach were revealed showing a six pack. He wore the same color pants of his trench coat that tucked into his boats.

"The team we had out a week ago was defeated by a couple leaf ninjas." The ninja reported first and before he could say anything else he was forced against the door by some force. "Do you have anything good to report, or do I have to kill someone to make me feel better." The man said as the ninja nods.

"The last person our ninjas transformed was Naruto Uzumaki. This kids repots is he has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him." The ninja said get to his feet from being forced back. The man smiles then let's out a laugh. "Very good, bring him to me." The man said as the ninja became nerves.

The man sent a glare towards the ninja forcing him against the door again. "He escaped, that boy would have brought us so much closer to our goal!" The man became furious and was waiting for the ninja to speak. "I am sorry it was the three ninjas with him. A super strong girl like that Tsunade woman, a boy who's drawings came to life, and the spiked silver haired guy." The ninja tried to reason with that man.

The man let out a small laugh. "I see why they lost; Kakashi is a very strong and powerful man. He would make a great addition to our plans, that spiked silver haired man trap him some how and turned him into an animal." The man looks at the ninja waiting for him to leave but he has not. "Is there something else you want to report?" He ha asks the ninja who nods.

"Our spies know where this Naruto kid is right now." The ninja began the man smiles at that remark. "He is right now in the leaf village acting as a pet for a girl named Hinata Hyuga. It also appears this Naruto kid has not yet responded to anyone that he is a fox." The ninja stops and examines the man in charge.

The guy look like he is in thought and he smiles. "I want you to grab Naruto and his so called owner. If you have anything else to add make it quick, I have some work I need to get on." The ninja nods to him and speaks quickly. "A missing leaf nin-ninja by the name of Sasuke is at the leaf village. Our spies believe he has contacted and talked to this Naruto kid." Once said the ninja leaves the room.

The man stares into space thinking about something. "Sasuke would also help my plans, but he won't be easy to catch." The man walks to the wall and pushes a brick in revealing a hidden passage and walks through into a dark hall way.

Back at the leaf village Sasuke held a note in his hand. He was walking around the town in disguise and walks into Hinata by mistake. Hinata apologies but he does not, he had slipped the note he had in Hinata pocket. Naruto noticed who Hinata bumped into but kept it to him self this time. He knows Sasuke is on his side and is helping the best he can.

Sasuke made his way to his own hide away, feeling safe no one followed him and that no one recognized him. He sighs then takes a seat on the bed he has. He pulls out a picture from his pocket. It is the same picture Naruto had beside his bed. "For right now Naruto, I am helping you. When this is over though and you're human everything changes. I have plans and the elders of this cursed village will die." Sasuke struggles with his mind before he crumbles the picture up and burns it.

Sasuke got up and went to the bath room then stares at the mirror. He had dyed his hair white and had contacts in his eyes that made his eyes look green. He wore a plan white shirt with two black swords clashing, and white jeans. He glared at his reflection hating what he was wearing but he knew he had to take it till Naruto was human so he could leave the leaf village.

Sasuke thoughts so far were to get Naruto to turn back human. He was uncertain why he wants to help Naruto but he could not shake Naruto off his mind. "Why?" He asks his reflection of course getting the same question. "I hate him so why am I helping him?" Sasuke struggles with his mind and these feelings he is feeling.

"Is there really a bond between him and me? If so I have to cut this bond before it makes me do something really stupid." Sasuke begins to talk to himself not fully realizing he is. After a moment he realized it then shakes it off

At Tsunade office Hiashi and Tsunade were having a small laugh. Just then Tsunade mind clicks then she stares at Hiashi. "Has Hinata told you yet?" She began as Hiashi face looked confused. "Tell me what?" He asks as Tsunade giggles then stand up from her seat. She walks over to the window the shows the whole village. "Sakura told me Hinata has a crush on somebody. I thought your daughter would have told you." Tsunade began to tease.

"No she hasn't, who is it that my daughter has a set on?" Hiashi asks then walks up to the window staring at the view of the village. "This is the best view of the village, do you agree?" Tsunade said reverting away from his question. "I know you are protecting who my daughter likes. I most know Tsunade, she is my daughter and I wish to protect her." Hiashi puts his hand on Tsunade shoulder, who understands where Hiashi is coming from.

"Naruto" Tsunade tells Hiashi who disapproves who his daughter likes. "I know you disapprove Hiashi, but Naruto is a good kid. He may have the demon inside him, but her heart is set." Tsunade said as some memoires of her love came to her.

"You can read me like a book. I do disapprove and I do want to get him off her mind. I understand having a heart towards someone as well." Just like Tsunade memories came to Hiashi as he spoke those words of his wife. "I will let it slide though, because I was good friend with Naruto's father. He was a great man, but if Naruto has feelings for my little Hinata he has to prove it to me." Hiashi words somewhat got to Tsunade almost but something else was on her mind.

Tsunade was looking down at the village and her eyes were a bit focused at one of her favorite bars. Hiashi was trying to find out where Tsunade was staring at, but could not figure it out. Hiashi sighs then stares at Tsunade. "Want to know something that I feel?" He asks Tsunade who turns to him with a questionable look. "What?" Tsunade asks then her eyes widen.

Shizune at the door listening in covered her mouth as she Hiashi kiss Tsunade on her cheek. "I feel as there might be something between us." Hiashi spoke and that was then Shizune ran over and got between the two of them. "Hiashi I think it is time you leave. I have a lot of work for Tsunade so please leave." Shizune said quickly and Hiashi obeys and leaves the room.

"Tsunade are you ok, please don't tell me you have feelings for him." Shizune snaps Tsunade surprise shock. Tsunade mentally grins "I just might Shizune" Tsunade tease freaking out Shizune. _I like Hiashi but not that way. He is good looking but I promised myself not love again. I have already lost two men in my life. _Tsunade thought as her Dan and Jiraiya came to her mind.

Hinata finally made it where Lee told her where he saw Kakashi last. He could not normally see him so she actives her Byakugan. She finds him quickly as he is now standing behind her looking into his last edition of a book series he likes. "Can I help you with something Hinata?" Kakashi scares Hinata a little.

"Please sensei Kakashi don't do that, you scared me. Oh and yes I have a question or a couple about your last mission with Naruto. That is if you have a moment." Hinata began; Kakashi rolls his visible eye because a good number of Naruto's friends have been asking him questions. "I guess so I might as well get some questions from you too." Kakashi words hints to Hinata ever has came to him.

"Thank you, I promise these are different questions. Is it possible these missing people were not vanishing but turned into animals for a long time?" Hinata starts with the most possible questions that will make her think her fox is Naruto. Sense she looked at both Naruto's picture and him.

"I guess it is possible but the technique would die off quickly. The technique would go away once the ninja who used it died. We killed them and no animal became human." Kakashi answers seeing the question very different from the others he has heard.

"Ok, I got this little cute fox on the day you guys got back. Just today I thought that might have been possible and Naruto was this fox. If such a technique made it where the animal would not change to human after the ninja died, how could I tell if it was really human?" Hinata asks as Kakashi looks at the fox.

Naruto looks at Kakashi smiling with Naru. Kakashi thought as he stares into the fox's eyes. "Such a technique would be rare but possible. There were reports of some ninja with caged animals. There might be a connection…" Kakashi trailed with his last words as Naruto was praising in Naru's head.

Kakashi grabs Naru's scruff and picks him up. "What are you doing sensei Kakashi?" Hinata asks as Kakashi uses a technique then puts some of his chakra into Naruto. Once he did the seal on Naruto's stomach glows for a short while. Kakashi and Hinata both notice the seal. Kakashi hugs Naruto "This whole time who were here" with those words Hinata reclaimed everything she has done with Naruto.

Kakashi looks at Hinata seeing her face rose read. "Hinata…" Kakashi looks at her. "I told N Naruto how I felt about him a… a… and I showered…." Hinata was trying to keep herself up. Kakashi felt a little embraced for Hinata "We should report to lady Tsunade."

Just as Kakashi said those words that about twenty ninja's jumps out of the trees. Three of the ninjas had hand signs up. Kakashi knew what those three had up. An invisible force field made all of them invisible and no sound could leave the field. "Concentrate on those three, and we can get help." Kakashi whispers to Hinata who was now partly off what she said and done to Naruto.

Kakashi quickly ran up to the three then attacked. Before Kakashi struck them he was flung back a force field around them. "Looks like you might need my help." Sasuke was behind Kakashi who was happy Sasuke was here at the same time annoyed.

**End of Chapter**

**Note**

Sorry but I have to end this chapter here. The next chapter is all fight and so much more. I am not that good at writing/typing fights, I could use some help if anyone is willing. Just let me finish it with a very lovely cliff hanger everyone will like and hate. We have Naruto/Naru, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata fight. Who ever helps I will tell you how I would like it to end.

Thanks for reading so far. Everyone who helps for the next chapter gets credit. The sooner I get typed fights the sooner the next chapter gets up. The sequel is a motivator with great ideas.


	15. End of the OpeningThe True Story

**Disclaimer**

You have all saw this so let's just skip it this time around.

**Note**

Ok this is where the fun will actually begin. Let me first say the whole story in general can be very long. This is only the opening, all of you will now begin to love and hate this story when sequels come out. Like I said this is only the opening to a very long sequel story.

"Talk"

**Demon**

_Thought_

"_Naruto talking"_

**Credit**

A lot of credit goes to .x, everything done for Naruto and Hinata goes to this person. If everyone likes how .x did please thank her.

**End of the Opening/The True Story**

Naruto heard Hinata sigh as she positioned herself in the Hyuuga's fighting stance. Naru growled as he understood and showed his canines offensively. "If you just come with us like good children, we won't hurt you… a lot" said the tallest of them, snickering.

"Who do you think you are talking to, rat face?" Hinata asked defiantly. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naru turned around to look at her wide eyed. "Looks like a lot of things have happened and change since I left…" Sasuke said smirking, but Hinata couldn't notice since all she could think of was. _I must protect Naruto-kun! I won't let them take him away from me! _Hinata thought ready to give it her all.

The ninja lashed out of anger and charged at her with a katana. Hinata took a kunai out and blocked his attack as she dug her palm in his diaphragm, causing the sound Nin to be unable to breathe. He flew backward, knocking his team mate on the way. He recovered quickly, or more like pretended he did. The other two started a fight with Kakashi and Sasuke ignoring Naruto.

Kakashi at this point starts testing how good these ninjas could be. He throws a couple kunai at a couple of the ninjas. They easily dodge the kunai, but none of them were prepared for the kunai to turn into shadow clones. Kakashi's shadow clones all got in one hit before they were hit and puff into smoke.

Sasuke helping his old sensei formed his chakra blade then slices a head off of one of the ninjas facing Kakashi. This took Kakashi in surprise; he never trained Sasuke in such manners. He shrugs it off quickly though this is not the time to think such matters.

"_Here I come, Hinata!" _Naruto took a needle that was on the floor and threw it at one of the Nin, who didn't seem to have felt that. Naru jumped on him, causing the confused Nin to loose his concentration as he tried to throw him away. Naru used his tail to slap him in the face.

**Hey kit, would you like some advice? You're pretty bad at this so far… **_He wouldn't have been if you behaved more like a mentor and helped him train, now would he?_** "**_I'll pretend I didn't hear your second sentence. And yes, I wouldn't mind some tips."_** Try enhancing your tail, or whichever part you're using, with chakra. Then you can either turn it to fire, wind or blade. "**_Right, how do I do that?"_** Sorry, I'm going to sleep now, night'…**

Naruto growled at the Kitsune then turned to Naru. _Your breath turns chakra into fire, and if you make your chakra split in 2 and then make it grind against each other you turn it into wind chakra. As for the blade… don't ask me, I have no idea how to do that._

"_Thanks…hope this work". _Naru turned back to his fight and saw that while he talked to Hinata, arm has been injured, her sleeve was soaking in blood but she kept on fighting.

Kakashi vanishes then appears behind one of the ninjas he was facing then just hits him hard in the shoulder putting that ninja asleep. _We need one alive to get information from. _While Kakashi thought that another ninja who just finishes a couple hand signs sent a lightning blast at him.

Sasuke saw the ninja and was ready to stop him but another ninja got in his way. "Get out of my way!" Sasuke took his blade right through the ninja's chest. It though was enough time for the lightning blast to hit Kakashi. Where Kakashi stood was now a log that drops. Kakashi was now face to face with the ninja who tried to take him out. "You missed." Kakashi thrust a kunai that was in his hand into the ninja's neck.

Naru concentrated on his whole body making a purple chakra come out and charged at the Nin. Then he held his breath in his mouth making the chakra go a bit redder. Then he felt warmth through his body.

_Naru! Direct the chakra to your tail__!_ He did as he was told and the warmth moved to his tail, and got warmer. He looked behind to see that his tail was on fire, but it wasn't burning him. He then jumped on the sound Nin and bit his neck, than slapped him burning his skin. But for some reason he didn't yell. His body slowly faded as Naru floated in mid air not understanding anything until he hit the ground flat on the face.

"Ooh, you must be ashamed of your klutziness, kit!" Said the Nin sarcastically from behind Naru. The Nin kicked him in the stomach, sending poor Naru flying and crashing into a tree. He yipped painfully then passes out.

Hinata used the ninja's momentary distraction to go behind and place a kunai on his neck. "Hasn't Mummy taught you that you should never turn your back on your opponent?" She cut his throat then went wide eyed as his body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_A Bunshin…_"Byakugan!" Hinata searched the whole area and gasped as she found his chakra circulation system, without a body. She charged at him and said in a determined voice "Two strikes…four strikes…sixteen strikes…thirty two strikes…sixty four strikes!Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

The chakra circulation system slowly disappeared and Hinata used the Byakugan again to search for her opponent. But all she could see was lots of Chakra circulatory systems with no apparent body and invisible to a naked eye.

"Nan…Nan… da… yo? What's… going on?" Hinata asks slowly beginning to panic. "Your Byakugan can't do anything against my Kekkai Genkai! The only eye able to defeat and foul the Byakugan is my clan's eye. Our clan might be extinct, but our eyes are still the best!" The Nin said confident, knowing he will win.

_I can't even feel his chakra… what… is he? _Hinata felt a hard metal hit her at the back of her head making her feel dizzy and then her Byakugan goes off. She waited for any clues, or instinct as to know where the real Nin was, but it was really hard, without the byakugan, and her head so dizzy.The Nin used this opportunity to form a couple of hand signs and hit her on the back, making the kunoichi loose consciousness.

At this point almost all the ninjas were gone. Kakashi and Sasuke thought there were more then what they fought. The both ran at the three ninjas who were creating the barrier. Five ninjas appeared out from the ground quickly under both Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was quick enough to get out of the way, but Kakashi was hit.

All five of the ninjas got around Kakashi and they were all just plan attacking him at once. After a couple quick blows Sasuke runs in and takes one of their heads off. This did not stop the other four as they all concentrated on Kakashi. It was a rash and brilliant idea sense Kakashi and Sasuke would be much harder to take on at once.

Sasuke quickly took out four of them but the last one had sent a wave of electricity through Kakashi head first. Kakashi fell to the ground as more ninja appear. Sasuke emotions all came up at once. His mind was set to take out the elders of this village but his emotions overwhelm him. The ninjas rush at him but all he could do is staring at his old sensei.

"Now, where's that fox?" He saw Naruto on the floor then walks over to him. "_Naru!!____Wake up! WAKE UP!!"_ **Why are you making so much noise, you baka?** "_Look for yourself!"_ **Don't tell me they are gonna try to extract me and use me…** "_Ok, I won't. But I am not denying it either"._ **Bloody hell!** "_You ARE from hell!"_ **Shut up, and no, I'm not from hell, I was born like any kitsune would. Alright, kit, I'll give you chakra, and put you in control of the body, but if you can't manage him I'll take over, got that?** "_Yep."_

Naruto felt himself being pulled out of the weird cage place and felt a sudden pain on his back. He slowly opened an eyelid to see his opponent crouching in front of him smirking.

"_Think, fast!"_ He knew he wouldn't be able to stand like he usually would._ "How do I stand like a fox again? First tail transformation! That's right! When I get my First tail, I behave and act like the kitsune naturally."_

He jumped up as the Nin reached out for him, surprising himself and his opponent. He never thought it'd be this easy to imitate a fox! He charged chakra to his tail, and made his tail bristle up. He then hit the Nin across his chest, ripping the Nin clothing and skin.

Sasuke only took a breath and the three closes Nin were sliced in half. _Kakashi I had always felt something between you and me. _Sasuke ran at the ninjas, he swung his blade before any got close to it, all that did were sliced in half. None of these ninjas were at his level and he knew none could stand in his way.

"_So that's how you make spikes/blades…" _His tail still having the spikes on turned into fire making the spikes even more dangerous. He then charged at the Nin and hit him on the legs causing the Nin to fall on his back.

"_I wonder…"_He then started spinning his tail really fast, gathering chakra during the process, the held his breath in a few seconds, before letting it out really fast setting his tail on fire. His tail was now forming a ball of red spiky chakra.

-Katon no Yaiba: Rasengan! (Fire bladed Spiralling sphere!) The new Rasengan grind the Nin's chest as it burned it. Blood came rushing out of his mouth, and, eventually, his chest. Then he fell on the floor and stopped moving. You could see the bloody grass through his wound and part of his heart was exposed.

Naruto looked around searching for Hinata, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Where the fuck is she?? Hinata?!"_

.

Sasuke finally took out the three Nin who made up the barrier. The barrier snapped away and he slowly walks up to Kakashi. He could hear people running where he and Naruto were. "I am sorry Kakashi my mind is made up and I need you to forget." With that said Sasuke taps Kakashi head wiping out the memory of him and finding out about Naruto.

Sasuke disappeared as people finally showed up. They all saw Sasuke before he disappeared. _Naruto I am sorry, I can no longer help. I have plans and they require my attention. _Naruto heard Sasuke in his mind but he was more worried where Hinata could be.

**End of the first Story**

**Read Here Please**

From here I had plan one sequel from right here and that is with Hinata. It came to me where I could do a second sequel from here as well. I could do one for Naruto so everyone knows what is going on with him. I myself just want to do the sequel with Hinata but if everyone wants and I mean I want everyone read from all the reviews also do Naruto, I will.

Ok this part is over but when I get my sequel up I will upload an author's note for a chapter when the sequel is uploaded plus what the title is called.

**Contest**

If you haven't heard of my contest it is make your own character and if won will be added to sequel. Second place character makes an appearance, third information on my huge plot for all stories this story is linked to. Everyone who enters gets to know information about two of my characters in the next sequel. Contest ends when sequel comes out next month. This contest is also on devart, I don't care for the pictures they will not affect who on who wins. It only gives me visual on what they look like; you can post what they look like. Any questions ask in comment or email me please.


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Ok the next part is up. The story is called Secrets Begin. That is the next one up I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
